Sitcom Royal Rumble
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when your favorite TV characters from past and present sitcoms battle it out in a Royal Rumble-style event for a chance to win 1,000,000? It's 50 contestants with one prize on the line! Who will be crowned our first ever 'Sitcom Royal Rumble' winner? Features shows from ABC, CBS, NBC, FOX, Nickelodeon, Disney and TBS. Chapter 15 is up! Winner is revealed! COMPLETED.
1. Ch 1: Pre-Show Interviews

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney or Nickelodeon. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pre-show Interviews  
**

* * *

Legendary WWE announcer "Mean" Gene Okerlund and current WWE announcer Renee Young was shown on both the interview area and locker room interviewing some of the 50 contestants that were competing in this once in a lifetime event.

_**A.C. Slater's Interview**_

Renee Young was at the locker room area, standing next to "Saved By The Bell" character and fan favorite A.C. Slater.

**Renee Young:** AC Slater, you have a terrific wrestling background at Bayside High School. How will your experience fare in this once-in-a-lifetime Royal Rumble.

**A.C. Slater:** To be honest Renee, I'm feeling pumped as it is. As a wrestler for the wrestling team, I'll handle just fine against any opponent, regardless if how big or small they are. There's gonna be forty-nine other people gunning for me to get their hands on the $1,000,000, but no matter what happens in the Royal Rumble, I'm gonna fight my way to the end. And nobody, especially Zack and Screech, aren't gonna stop me.

_**Jesse Katsopolis's Interview**_

"Mean" Gene Okerlund was standing right beside "Full House" bad-boy Jesse Katsopolis in the interview area.

**Mean Gene Okerlund:** Jesse Katsopolis, you've got a date with destiny in the first ever Sitcom Royal Rumble. Tell me, how are you feeling?

**Uncle Jesse:** Oh, have mercy, I'm feeling great as it is. Of course, I don't know who could be in the match with me, but no matter who's gonna be in the ring, whether it's a judge, a shoe salesman, a bartender, a nerd, or a group of nerds, I'm ready and I'm psyched. Anyway, it's best you get out of my way, I've gotta train.

_**Mike Biggs's Interview**_

Renee Young was still at the locker room area with "Mike &amp; Molly" cop Mike Biggs. However, not with him was his usual partner-in-crime Carl McMillan.

**Renee Young:** With me standing right now is Mike Biggs, who is training for his big moment in the Sitcom Royal Rumble. Mike, you feel pumped. Why's that.

**Mike Biggs:** Isn't it obvious? It's a date with destiny. Oh, plus I'm trying to burn off some calories from that meatball sub that Carl fed to me. Nothing but a little hunger never hurt me from my training. If any skinny toothpick comes across me, me and Carl are gonna snap 'em all like twigs on branches. Which reminds me, it's Fig Newton time.

Mike soon left Renee's side, just to get his hands on Fig Newtons that were sitting inside a catering table. However, Renee Young was still staring at him blankly. Feeling agitated, Mike told her to beat it with his mouth stuffed.

**Mike Biggs:** *muffled* I'm done with the interview. You can leave now.

**Renee Young:** Oh okay, thanks for your time.

_**Dez Wade's Interview**_

"Mean" Gene Okerlund was still at the interview area with "Austin &amp; Ally" fan favorite Dez Wade. In Dez's hand, he was chowing down on a bag of Twizzlers.

**"Mean" Gene Okerlund:** With me standing right now is Dez Wade from "Austin &amp; Ally". Dez, you have any motivation going into this match?

**Dez:** *feeling confused* I was supposed to have motivation? Um, I only brought was my Twizzlers.

**"Mean" Gene Okerlund:** *rolling his eyes* Maybe I've been talking to the wrong person...

_**Red Forman's Interview**_

Renee Young was next to the locker room area where "That 70's Show" father Red Forman was standing next to her.

**Renee Young:** Ladies and gentleman, Red Forman from "That 70's Show". Red, you've shown to be a veteran of many wars that you've fought in. How do you view the Sitcom Royal Rumble so far?

**Red Forman:** Let me ask you something, Renee. I've been through hell with my dumbass son and I've put up a lot more with my wife through a decade. All of those 49 other dumbasses aren't gonna see me coming. I've been through these things, and I can fight any better than those wimpy WWE and TNA anyday of the week. And if those naysayers have any problem with that, I'll send my foot between their asses so deep, they're gonna want instant surgery.

**Renee Young:** *feeling uncomfortable* Weird image to think of, but thank you for your time.

* * *

**Well, there goes the recorded pre-show interviews. I know it was only five, but I didn't want to spoil the contestants that were gonna compete. But however, I did thrown some names of who would would be competing. So, here's are the leaked contestants.**

**Confirmed: **  
**A.C. Slater (Saved By The Bell)**  
**Jesse Katsopolis (Full House)**  
**Mike Biggs (Mike &amp; Molly)**  
**Dez Wade (Austin &amp; Ally)**  
**Red Forman (That 70's Show)**

**Rumored (although it may not be true):**  
**Zack Morris, Screech Powers (Saved By The Bell)**  
**Carl McMillan (Mike &amp; Molly)**

**Who will also be included in the Rumble? You'll just have to find out later on in the story to find out. Anyway, that was the pre-show, next chapter is gonna be the real thing! So see ya!**


	2. Ch 2: The Rumble Begins

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: National Anthem/The Rumble Begins  
**

* * *

The place was Madison Square Garden. Around 22,000 fans had shown up to attend this unbelievable event. People from all shapes and all sizes were awaiting the fireworks that was about to sound off inside The World's Most Famous Arena, therefore indicating the start of the event. All of the signs in the arena were a lot vocal, having things that said 'Full House Sucks' to 'Sheldon Rules' and from 'Screech 4 Prez' to 'Red Forman: 3:16'. The fans were already getting patient as it was.

After growing restless for nearly 25 minutes...

_*BOOM!*_

The fireworks went off in the sky, blasting red, white and blue colors all throughout the building. The building was flashing different colors from red, white and blue as well, making it look like some sort of American rave party.

After the fireworks were finished sounding off, the people all cheered on their feet as the camera was shown getting a good look at them. The screaming was so loud and erupting that the roof could hardly contain it all. Aside from the screaming fans, the camera got a good look at the announce team sitting next to ringside.

**Michael Cole:** Hello everyone, and welcome to the first-ever sitcom Royal Rumble! I'm Michael Cole, and with me as always is my broadcast partner, JBL!

**JBL:** Oh man, I cannot wait for this! We're here at the World Most Famous Arena where 50 of the most popular sitcom characters on TV battle it out for One mil! It's so loud, the roof's looking to explode any minute now!

**Michael Cole:** You got that right, JBL! All sitcom characters from shapes to sizes get a golden opportunity to fight it out for a chance at glory and a chance at the $1,000,000.

**Jerry "The King" Lawler:** Oh man, imagine the big names that are gonna be in this. You've got Al Bundy, Carl Winslow, Steve Urkel, Sheldon Cooper, Screech, Red Forman, Barney Stinson, I'll tell ya, it's gonna be total bedlam in New York City!

**Michael Cole:** Well, we won't have to wait any longer, gentleman! We're all set so let's go to the ringside to legendary WWE announcer, "The Fink" Howard Finkel!

The camera centered around ringside where "The Fink" Howard Finkel stood. After the bell rang, the ring announcer spoke to the fans.

**The Fink:** Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 1st annual Sitcom Royal Rumble!

The crowd all stood up cheering their heads off. They were finally getting to see the action they've been wanting to see for quite some time, but the Fink actually had other plans.

**The Fink:** But before I explain the rules of the Royal Rumble, allow me to introduce to you the individual who will be singing our National Anthem, Roseanne Conner!

As Roseanne Conner from "Roseanne" started getting in the ring, he was greeted by boos all around Madison Square Garden.

Some of the fans around ringside even scurried behind their seats, scared of what was about to happen. Heck, even the commentators at ringside all cringed in impact.

**Michael Cole:** Oh no, you really gotta be kidding me here.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh please don't let her sing. I swear, do not let her sing.

**JBL:** *looking pleased* I don't know. I think this could be good.

As she grabbed the microphone, Roseanne Conner waved to the fans, which didn't respond to her one bit.

After that five-second silence, the National Anthem started to play around the sound-speaker.

**Roseanne Conner:** *singing* OHHHH SAY, CAN YAAAA SEEEEE? BYYY THE DAWWWN'S EARLY LIIIIIIIIIGHT! WHAT SO PROUDLY WE HELLLLLLLLED! AT THE TWILIGHT'S LAST GLEAMING! WHOSE BROAD STRIPES AND BROAD STAAAAAAAAAARS, THROUGH THE PEEEERO-LOUS FLIIIIIIIGHT! OVER THE RAMPARTS WE WAAAAAAAATCHED WE'RE SO GALLANTLY SCREAMING! *screaming* AND THE ROCKETS RED GLAAAAAAAAAAAARE, THE BOMBS BURSTING IN AAAAAAAAAAAIR...

During Roseanne Conner's singing, everyone screamed in pain in mercy. Some of the fans even tried choking themselves off, and even finding some sort of weapon to kill themselves while being held back by security.

Even the eardrums of the commentators (mostly from Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole) were bleeding from the inside, despite wearing headphones.

**Michael Cole:** Dear god, somebody make her stop!

**Jerry Lawler:** Same here too!

**JBL:** *clapping and applauding* Bravo! Bravo! Better singer than Pavarotti!

Despite hearing the foul cries from fans and commentators, Roseanne Conner finished the closing moments of the song.

**Roseanne Arnold:** *still screaming* OHHHH, SAY DOES THAT STAAAAR-SPANGOLD BANNER YET WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OVER THE LAND AND OFF THE FAH-REEEEEEEEEEEEE! AND THE HOOOOOOOOOO OF THE BRAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

After the song ended, Roseanne Arnold once again waved to everyone. Once again, she didn't get a response from the fans. It was all silent and no reaction at all. Luckily, the fans didn't manage to kill themselves from all of her singing.

When she left (to relief from the fans), The Fink stepped in the center of the ring to explain the rules.

**The Fink:** Well, that was unholy. *clears throat* Ladies and gentleman, let me explain the rules for the Sitcom Royal Rumble. Eariler, the first two participants who drew numbers 1 and 2 will begin the event. And every 1 minute thereafter, another entrant will enter by the number that they choose. Remember, in the Royal Rumble, it is every man for themselves. No friends, only foes. Elimination will occur when a wrestler is thrown over the top rope and both feet much touch the floor. The last man who is remaining in the Royal Rumble after all forty-nine have been eliminated will be crowned the winner of the Sitcom Royal Rumble and will be awarded one million dollars!

The crowd once again were on the feet, cheering for the prize itself.

**Jerry Lawler:** This is what I've been waiting for, guys!

**JBL:** I know the same feeling!

After the cheering died down, the announcer now started to announce the entrants.

**The Fink:** And now, let us introduce the man who has drawn number one...

The crowd now all awaited the entry of the first man. They all awaited for a good five seconds before the "Family Matters" theme song played throughout the arena, which brought out a stellar ovation.

Entering from the small titantron through the entranceway was a certain nerd that everyone hated to love. With his trademark glasses, stretched up suspenders, crotch-high pants and famous snort, he began walking down the aisle.

**The Fink:** From "Family Matters", Steeeeeeeve Urkel!

**Entrant #1: Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, this is a surprise.

**Michael Cole:** Steve Urkel, the fan favorite of the show 'Family Matters', just drew the unluckiest number of them all!

**JBL:** A skinny guy like him isn't even gonna last long. I'll bet my $500 on it if he doesn't last all the way through the last entrant.

**Michael Cole:** Well, back at the 1995 Royal Rumble, Shawn Michaels entered at Number 1 and lasted all the way through number 30 to win! So far, anything can happen in the Rumble.

After Steve Urkel entered the ring, he raised his fists in victory to the fans, who were giving the nerd the support that he needed.

From there, the Nerd awaited the second entrant of the match.

**The Fink:** And now, here is the man who drew number two.

Steve Urkel cracked his knuckles, hoping to see what the second entrant would look like.

Luckily, he didn't wait any longer when "The Big Bang Theory" theme song played to a huge pop. This was very surprising to the fans and commentators alike. But what was much more surprising was the person who entered through the entranceway.

He was decked out in a t-shirt that featured his favorite superhero, The Flash. In fact, he loved the Flash so much that he started running down the aisle, a la Ultimate Warrior. While he was running from all four corners giving out high-fives to the screaming fans, The Fink announced him.

**The Fink:** From "The Big Bang Theory", Dr. Shelllllldon Cooper!

**Entrant #2: Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, talk about your surprises!

**JBL: **We got two nerds starting out! I like it!

**Michael Cole: **Both Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper are gonna start out this Rumble! Can you believe it?

**JBL: **I can! I'm hoping they get thrown out of the match that early! I can't even stand nerds, let alone look at them.

As Sheldon entered the ring, he was met in an intense standoff with fellow nerd Urkel.

The tension between them was so amazing and tense, that a knife was begging to be cut from them. It was almost like two outlaws battling for supremacy. It was like PokeMon vs. Digimon. It was like Pepsi vs. Coca-Cola. It was like Muhammad Ali vs. Mike Tyson. No matter which way you put it, the fans were begging to see Urkel vs. Sheldon.

**Michael Cole:** The fans have been waiting for this to happen!

**Jerry Lawler:** No kidding! I'm on the edge of my seat, Cole!

Both Urkel and Sheldon were urging each other to take the first punch of the match. Who was gonna throw down? Who was gonna flinch?

Everyone would find out when that bell rang.

* * *

**Sorry if I had to stop again, but I felt like it would be more dramatic if I stop them there.  
**

**How surprising is it that we have Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper starting off in this Rumble? Who will be next to go after them? Will I get my extra brownies for this? The action will finally begin next chapter! Until then, cheers!**


	3. Ch 3: Nerds Attack!

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nerds Attack!  
**

* * *

Both Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper had their faceoff. Now who was gonna throw the first punch? The decision was clear.

After seconds of that tense faceoff, Sheldon slapped the taste off the nerd!

**JBL:** Oooh, what a slap to the kisser!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think the Statue of Liberty felt it from here!

A single slap was followed by many slaps coming from Sheldon.

But strangely, Steve Urkel started to slap back, therefore making this into a childish slap-fight against the two nerds.

**Michael Cole:** *disturbed* Wow, this is a bit strange.

**JBL:** Are you kidding me? I wanna see fists flying, not some toddler slapfight.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, despite being nerds, not much of them have a lot of fighting experience.

Suddenly, Urkel had the upperhand in the nerdy slapfight. He had Sheldon mounted on the mat as Urkel followed his slaps with a ten salute head-pound.

One by one, he kept pounding Sheldon's head repeatedly like a basketball.

**JBL:** Look at this, this is turning into a total cat-fight now!

**Michael Cole:** Maybe, yet you can't blame for the new-found disgust they have for one another.

**Jerry Lawler:** Both Sheldon and Urkel are dying to win this, no matter what it takes!

After several seconds of headpoundings, Sheldon managed to counter Urkel's slaps by turning him over. This time, Urkel was being pinned to by the floor.

From there, Sheldon managed to reply with fist-shots to the face. As a scientist, he grew pretty tired of the slap-shots, and decided to hit away with his fist!

**JBL:** Now this is what a fight really looks like!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, I must admit that the slap-fighting put me to sleep.

**Michael Cole:** I agree. Anyway, we have 10 seconds before the next entrant comes in! Who will it be!

After fighting each other off for now, both Urkel and Sheldon took a little breather. From there, they looked at the timer (which stood next to the entranceway), indicating that the third entrant was about to make his way in about...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #3: Dez Wade (Austin &amp; Ally)**

As the buzzer sounded off, a ginger-haired teenager with a black shirt (which was covered by a green shirt) and green plaid pants made his entrance by running down the aisle and giving fans a high-five.

**JBL: ***rolling his eyes* Oh great. We have a geek...

**Jerry Lawler:** Maybe, but he's feeling determined to win this!

**Michael Cole:** Drawing in #3 is Dez Wade from Disney Channel's 'Austin &amp; Ally'! I can't wait to see what he does!

As Dez entered the ring, he started going to work immediately by throwing dropkicks to the two nerds.

Then it was followed by separate hip tosses.

**Jerry Lawler:** Dez is cleaning house immediately!

**JBL:** I'm surprised! He can actually fight like a geek!

**Michael Cole:** So far, nothing is stopping Dez!

The momentum was now on Dez's side.

He then dodged a clothesline from Steve Urkel, only to grab the nerd and hit a Spinning Back Suplex.

**JBL:** He put Urkel in the suplex!

**Michael Cole:** Dez looking to prove everyone wrong in the Rumble!

After taking care of Urkel, Dez went to work on Sheldon, as he tried to deck Dez with a clothesline.

Just like his encounter with Urkel, Dez managed to counter the nerd's clothesline and hit him with a Russian Leg Sweep.

**Jerry Lawler:** A big Russian Leg Sweep!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel and Sheldon may need a gameplan to slow him down!

**JBL:** I'm really starting to like this kid! He's much whiter than Sheamus is!

Dez was feeding off the energy from the capacity crowd, who started chanting 'Dez' in YES-form. So far, he was the favorite.

Grabbing Sheldon's hair, he pointed to a 90 degree angle, which indicated that an elimination was about to take place.

**JBL:** Oh man, he's gonna eliminate one of the nerds! I love it!

Suddenly, Dez managed to whip Sheldon close to the ropes...

...

...only for Sheldon to counter, therefore sending Dez running over the top rope and onto the floor in an instant!

Dez's shocking elimination was greeted by a few boos by the way.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, there goes Dez!

**JBL:** No kidding. That was a disappointment if I ever saw one.

**Michael Cole:** Dez is the first man eliminated in the Sitcom Royal Rumble!

**1st Eliminated: Dez Wade; Eliminated by: Sheldon Cooper; Duration: 0:42**

As he was looking down at an eliminated Dez, Sheldon took another bit of a breather, but suddenly...

...

...Steve Urkel surprised him out of nowhere and lifted up Sheldon's feet, therefore sending him over the top rope.

Luckily for Sheldon, he managed to hang on to the middle rope, which managed to prevent his elimination.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa! Sheldon was almost doomed there!

**JBL:** Crap, that was close.

**Michael Cole:** Sheldon, of course, very aware of sneak attacks just like the one we saw now.

**JBL:** Hopefully someone else can try to eliminate him. That and Urkel.

As Sheldon re-entered the ring from under the ropes, the countdown clock began winding down to the 4th entrant of the match.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #4: Martin Payne (Martin)**

As the buzzer sounded for the 4th time, a black man with a flat-top and dressed in a white tanktop with black jeans began sprinting to the ring and yelling 'WHADDAP!' as he ran.

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, this Rumble's getting very interesting now!

**JBL: **Haha, I love this guy! He's crazier than a raccoon on juice!

**Michael Cole: **How will Martin Payne do in the 'Sitcom Royal Rumble'? We're willing to find out!

As Martin entered the ring, both Urkel and Sheldon decided to team up by ganging up after him.

**JBL:** *looking upset* Look at this! He's getting beat up by skinny nerds!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel and Sheldon not giving Martin a chance here.

After beating Martin down, Sheldon picked Martin up by his shoulders, which gave Urkel a free shot.

While Martin was trying to break free, Urkel was showing the loud-mouth his footwork that he displays in fights like this.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at Urkel paying tribute to Ali there!

**JBL:** He may float like a butterfly, but I highly doubt that he stings like a bee.

**Martin Payne:** *to Urkel* Ah, hell naw! There ain't no way you hittin' me!

Before Urkel could even think about hitting him, Martin managed to kick the nerd away.

In addition, Martin lifted his left leg and hit Sheldon with a low blow from behind.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, there go Sheldon's crown jewels!

**JBL:** That's right, Martin! Show those nerds what you're made of!

**Michael Cole:** *to JBL* You're not very much nerd-friendly, are you?

**JBL:** Only when they're gone!

As Sheldon was left to hold his nuts in pain, Urkel was shoved to the turnbuckle.

While the nerd felt groggy, Martin rushed after him by hitting a Shining Wizard, and following it with a running bulldog!

**JBL:** Martin hits a bulldog there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Martin's trying to fight the whole world!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel and Sheldon haven't been catching a break since Dez entered the ring.

**JBL:** Yeah, and it's still haven't been the same since he left.

After taking care of Urkel, Martin focused his attention on Sheldon Cooper (who was still holding his balls in pain).

He grabbed the skinny nerd and held him upside down. With the blood getting to Sheldon's brain, Martin dropped him via Piledriver!

**Jerry Lawler:** Good god, what a piledriver!

**Michael Cole:** Martin's picking up both Urkel and Sheldon's bones every chance he gets!

**JBL:** It's all just a matter of time!

While Martin was busy taking care of Sheldon, the 10-second countdown clock played on the entrance way, which meant number 5 was about to make his way.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #5: George Costanza (Seinfeld)**

As the horn sounded, a thick middle-aged man with glasses and a combover made his way down the aisle. Knowing that he was from New York City, he got a tremendous ovation for a hometown hero.

**JBL: **Oh, here he comes! One of New York City's finest!

**Michael Cole: **It's George Costanza from "Seinfeld"! Perhaps one of the funniest sitcom characters there ever was.

**Jerry Lawler: **CostanzaMania's running wild over New York City!

As George got inside the ring, he had trouble finding out who to fight.

Whether it was Martin, Urkel or Sheldon, George was a bit confused on who he wanted to target first.

**George Costanza:** *looking around* Oh man, who to fight, who to fight...

**JBL:** What are you doing there? Go for Urkel!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know. He may be thinking second thoughts about being in this!

George started staring at Martin, who was busy beating Sheldon down.

Before he could actually think about striking him, Urkel managed to get up and drag George to the left turnbuckle, treating him with turnbuckle kicks! One by one, Urkel was making Costanza's ribs tender than good old-fashioned barbecue.

**Michael Cole:** Urkel going all-out on Costanza.

**JBL:** Is George Costanza that plain stupid?

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, I do admit he's not that very bright when it comes to decisions!

While George was roughed up enough, Urkel whipped him to the other turnbuckle.

Suddenly, when he was rammed into the turnbuckle, George stumbled forward, hitting Steve Urkel with a spear! That thunderous impact brought a huge pop from the loyal NYC fans!

**Michael Cole:** *surprised* WHOA! What a spear!

**Jerry Lawler:** I admit, I didn't see that coming.

**JBL:** Who knew George had it in himself to do that?

As George got back up, he looked at his own hands in awe. Not to mention staring down at Urkel's broken down body. He was horrified, yet fascinated at what he pulled off.

**George Costanza:** I can't believe that. Did- did I actually do that?

**JBL:** *shouting to George* What are you waiting for, George! Eliminate him already!

Hearing JBL's voice shout to him, George picked up Urkel and sent him dragging to the top rope.

Using his strength, he managed to lift Urkel up the top rope. But Urkel managed to hang on to the middle rope, preventing elimination for now.

Meanwhile, Martin had Sheldon grounded at the upper right turnbuckle. He decided to lift Sheldon up so that he could climb the middle rope. Apparently, Martin had something high-risk in mind.

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, this is high-risk, ladies and gentleman!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm certain this is a place that both men don't want to be now!

Martin then began tugging Sheldon's pants in hopes of getting a superplex. But Sheldon managed to hang on to the top rope in leverage.

As the nerd hung on, Sheldon began hitting away at Martin's ribs. After a couple of shots, Martin went down on the mat.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like that superplex failed.

**JBL:** Yeah, but what on that nerd's mind? You think he's gonna slip and fall on the floor?

**Michael Cole:** I really doubt that would happen.

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon managed to turn around. And yet, he managed to look behind his shoulder to see Martin getting up from that botch.

With yet another deep breath, Sheldon leaped and flipped his body back, hitting Martin with an unbelievable moonsault!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wha... no way!

**JBL:** I can't believe Sheldon pulled it off!

**Michael Cole:** Sheldon with an unbelievable moonsault from the top rope!

**JBL:** There was absolutely no way that nerd could do that to someone like Martin!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Well, he's definitely eating your words as far as I'm concerned!

As George was still struggling trying to get Urkel out of the ring and Sheldon and Martin were laying down on the mat, the clock started over to 10. This meant that the 6th entrant of the match was about to enter anytime soon.

**Michael Cole:** We're about to find out who'll be number six!

**JBL:** Can't wait to see who it is!

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter everyone! Now that we got that out of the way, here are the stats!  
**

**Eliminated: Dez Wade**

**Still in the ring: George Costanza, Martin Payne, Sheldon Cooper and Steve Urkel**

**Entrants in the ring: 4**

**Entrants still left to go: 45**

**Who will be number 6, you ask? You'll just have to find out til next chapter! Until then, Happy Fall Season!**


	4. Ch 4: Eat Sleep Hardcore Repeat

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Eat Sleep Hardcore Repeat  
**

* * *

As George tried to get Martin and Sheldon out of the rumble, the clock winded down to the next entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #6: Eric Forman (That 70's Show)**

As the bell sounded for the sixth time, a teenager with brown hair, a green t-shirt and brown bell bottoms came through the curtain and came running down the aisle.

**JBL: **Just perfect. They just had to put the wimp in.

**Jerry Lawler: **He's no wimp, JBL. It's Eric Forman from "That 70's Show"!

**Michael Cole: **Perhaps the youngest son of the Forman bunch. Well see if he's got what it takes to last long.

As soon as Eric entered the ring, he saw George trying to pull off a double elimination.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Eric went into a three-point stance, eyeing down George like a plate of chimichangas.

**Jerry Lawler:** What does Eric have in mind?

**JBL:** *cringing* Is he gonna take a crap in the ring? I don't wanna see that!

Just like that, Eric took off, raised his foot high in the air...

...

...and lowblowed George right in the johnson, making him squeal in pain!

**Michael Cole:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**JBL:** *feeling delighted* A-Ha! I like that! Nice move from Eric Forman! He isn't as wimpy as I thought he could be!

**Jerry Lawler:** Although I do admit that is a little dirty to begin with!

As George held his nuts in total pain, Eric mustered up surprising strength by lifting him up in a Samoan Drop position.

Holding on to him as long as he could, Eric performed an amazing airplane spin, spinning George Costanza around 1260 degrees!

**Jerry Lawler:** Hey, check this out!

**JBL:** How is someone the shape of a toothpick doing that!

**Michael Cole:** That's amazing!

**JBL:** I'm very certain Eric's taken steroids all of a sudden!

As Eric kept on spinning him, he had an idea in mind.

With George around his shoulders, he decided to knock down Martin, Sheldon and Urkel like dominoes. It was almost like George Costanza was a metal ladder all of a sudden and Eric decided to spin him around, knocking down everyone in sight. The crowd were on their feet for Eric Forman.

**Jerry Lawler:** Down does Martin!

**JBL:** And those two nerds as well! This Eric is something else!

**Michael Cole:** I wonder how long he's gonna spin him around for?

From Michael Cole's guess, Eric managed to spin George around for perhaps a good 45 seconds, which was perhaps long enough to introduce the next entrant into the Sitcom Royal Rumble.

**Michael Cole:** While Eric's still spinning Costanza around, let's take a look at who number 7 is!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #7: Bob Duncan (Good Luck Charlie)**

After the horn sounded for the 7th time, a middle-aged man with balding blonde hair and a shirt that read "Bob's Bugs-B-Gone", Bob Duncan ran down to the ring while giving out high-fives to the fans.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, here's another hungry competitor.

**Michael Cole:** It's Bob Duncan from "Good Luck Charlie", and he's ready for a fight.

**JBL:** What happened to his hair? Looks like he lost some of his hair and grew some on his back!

As Lawler and Cole both ignored JBL's awkward comment, Bob saw Eric still spinning George around.

As the skinny teenager soon turned to Bob, the exterminator speared Eric, therefore knocking him and Costanza down!

**JBL:** Whoa, what a spear!

**Jerry Lawler:** Bob came out like a wrecking ball right there!

Bob was just getting started.

He noticed Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper having a test of strength. Bob saw this as an opportunity as he grabbed both contestants in the back of their heads. And just like a couple of football helmets on Monday Night Football, Bob slammed their heads together with a noggin knocker!

**Jerry Lawler:** OW! That's gotta hurt!

**JBL:** Yeah, that's just what I like to see! I'm glad he's sticking it to those nerds.

**Michael Cole:** *to JBL* You hate nerds?!

**JBL:** I always wanted to stuff them in lockers.

As Bob went to work on both Urkel and Sheldon, George Costanza felt dizzy because of the airplane spin that Eric Forman gave him. Apparently, he felt a bit sick to his stomach.

As Martin Payne grabbed Costanza by his collar, George did something so revolting that it forced fans and the entire commentators to cringe:

He ended up puking on him!

**Michael Cole:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**JBL:** Or dear, that is disgusting!

**Jerry Lawler:** He got it all over Martin!

**JBL:** You think? It was all Eric Forman's idea to spin him around.

Martin looked down at his shirt and felt revolted by the smell, like he was gonna throw up himself.

Eric Forman saw this and capitalized by grabbing the back of his shirt and throwing him over the top rope, down to the floor.

**JBL:** Well, there goes Martin!

**Jerry Lawler:** He won't be 'WHADDAP'-ing anytime soon! He's gone!

**2nd Eliminated: Martin Payne; Eliminated by: Eric Forman; Duration: 3:42**

After he got up, Martin tried to go back into the ring, but unfortunately for him, the referees held him back ignoring the vomit smell. With incomplete rage on his face, he stared up to Eric Forman.

**Martin Payne:** *to Eric* It ain't over, fool! I'm gonna git you back!

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like he wants a grudge against Eric for eliminating him!

**JBL:** Oh waah waah on him, he got eliminated fair and square.

As the officials forced Martin to go back to the aisle and back to the locker room. The countdown clock appeared on the titantron, therefore indicating that the next entrant was about to enter on a count of 10.

**JBL:** We got number 8 coming! Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #8: Mr. ****Leroy T. Brown (Meet The Browns)**

As the horn sounded for the eighth time, a middle aged overweight black man with a gray goatee, suspenders and colorful orange slacks made his way down the aisle, while getting a tremendous ovation.

JBL on the other hand, wasn't happy to see him.

**JBL: ***whines* Oh no, this guy's in the Rumble?

**Michael Cole: **It's Mr. Brown from the TBS sitcom, Meet The Browns!

**Jerry Lawler: **That's definitely some unusual attire!

**JBL: **He definitely ripped Urkel off, I can tell!

Mr. Brown looked up at George, who was still nautious from all the vomiting.

Seeing this, he capitalized for an opportunity by trying to clothesline him over the ropes. But as soon as he got in the ring and charged at him, George lowered down the ropes, which sent Mr. Brown over the top rope and down to the floor! Everyone in the building laughed and cheered for his elimination just like that!

**Jerry Lawler:** WHAT?!

**JBL:** Ha ha, tough luck, Mr. Brown!

**Michael Cole:** He was in the ring for perhaps a second, and the next thing you know, he's out immediately!

**3rd Eliminated: Mr. Leroy T. Brown; Eliminated by: George Costanza; Duration: 0:03**

As Mr. Brown got up, he looked at George in total shock. He couldn't believe that he was eliminated this early in the match! After all, he was the only contestant who only lasted a second in the Rumble.

Reacting in shock, he looked to the sky as if he was talking to God.

**Mr. Brown: ***shouting to the sky* Why God? Why did ya make me lose! Was it because of the orange pants I wore?

**JBL: **Sorry Mr. Brown, but talking to the big man in the sky's not gonna do you good!

As he was still complaining at ringside, both Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper were fighting back against Bob Duncan by chopping him through the ropes in order to rough him up.

**Michael Cole:** Both Urkel and Sheldon ganging up against Bob now!

**Jerry Lawler:** Nice to see them team up here!

**JBL:** Yeah, but sooner or later, one of them's gonna turn against the other.

After Bob was roughed up a bit, both Urkel and Sheldon irish whipped him into the ropes, which forced Bob to collide with Eric Forman.

But strangely, as he was whipped onto Eric Forman, Bob hit the youngster with a Goldberg-like Spear! That resulted in a huge pop with the audience!

**JBL:** Spear! Spear!

**Jerry Lawler:** Down goes Eric Forman right there!

As Eric Forman was still recovering from the spear, George Costanza was trying to get back up from his feet after the excruciating Airplane Spin that he took from Eric.

Both Urkel and Sheldon looked at him and saw an opportunity. As he was still recovering on the ropes, the two managed to lift up Costanza's legs and sent him tumbling over the top rope and onto the floor in an instant elimination!

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, George is out!

**Jerry Lawler:** And eliminated by Sheldon and Urkel nonetheless!

**JBL:** C'mon, you gotta give credit to Eric Forman for spinning him around like a merry-go-round!

**4th Eliminated: George Costanza; Eliminated by: Steve Urkel &amp; Sheldon Cooper; Duration: 3:43**

As the ring officials began checking on George, Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper took their focus on Bob Duncan...

...

...who ended up clotheslining the nerds over the top rope. Luckily, both Urkel and Sheldon remained on the apron, keeping them safe for now.**  
**

**JBL: **Whoa, we almost got double there!

**Jerry Lawler: **They were that close to being eliminated, though.

**JBL:** But seriously, I hope one of them gets outta there.

As the carnage continued, the Rumble clock lit up again, which meant that the 9th entrant was about to appear.

**Michael Cole:** We're about to see the ninth entrant. Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #9: ****Beck Oliver (Victorious)**

With the horn sounding for a ninth time, a teenager with shaggy black hair, leather jacket, blue shirt and denim pants rushed down to the ring while being greeted by a bunch of crazy L.A. fangirls.

Before he entered the ring, he looked under the apron searching for a weapon.

**JBL: **Oh, that's just great. We get another high-schooler...

**Jerry Lawler: **That ain't just any high schooler, that's Beck Oliver from Nickelodeon's "Victorious"!

**Michael Cole: **I think he's getting used to the hardware here!

After seconds of searching for a weapon, he brought out a trash can full of weapons.

As Bob Duncan tried to grab Beck's brilliant man-mane of hair, the high-school responded by sending a trash can straight to the exterminator!

**Jerry Lawler:** *surprised* Oh, hello!

**Michael Cole:** Bob definitely got exterminated there!

After Bob went down, Beck ascended up the top rope along with the trash can he got in his head.

He still took his focus on the exterminator himself. As Beck raised that trash can high in the air, he took off on flight. Luckily for Bob, he moved out of the way, which forced Eric Forman to take the hit himself instead!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my!

**JBL:** Eric Forman just got himself a new dent on his forehead!

**Michael Cole:** Bob was lucky to escape right there.

Seeing Eric down on the mat gave Sheldon and Urkel an idea.

The two nerds decided to drag Eric Forman over the top ropes in order to eliminate the skinny youngster. But knowing the smart geeky genius that he was, Eric managed to latch onto the ropes like a spider monkey!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, we could say goodbye to Eric Forman!

**Jerry Lawler:** I wouldn't say so JBL! Look at him hang on like that!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel and Sheldon doing the best they can to eliminate Eric Forman from this rumble.

However, Urkel and Sheldon wasn't alone in the elimination process. Both Beck and Bob all decided to join in try to eliminate Eric Forman from the match, making this a 4-on-1 encounter.

The people all went behind Eric Forman, who tried not to let his fingers slip. Just to receive the ounce of support, everyone in L.A. all chanted his name.

**Crowd:** *chanting* Eric! Eric! Eric! Eric!

**Michael Cole:** These people are getting behind Eric Forman!

**JBL:** It may not matter anyway, because Eric's about to go bye-bye!

After having about 30 seconds to push Eric off the apron, the strength from those four men were zapped away as they ended up worn out on the mat.

Getting his feet back on the apron, Eric managed to ascend to the top rope. In an insane move, Eric pulled off a cannonball senton, knocking down every contestant in the match like a dog pile!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ha ha, cannonbaaaaaaaall!

**JBL:** He knocked every one of them down like bowling pins!

**Michael Cole:** So far, we might have a new Rumble favorite!

As most of the competitors were trying to recover from Eric's cannonball, the Rumble clock lit up on the titantron again, indicating that a new entrant was about to enter in just about 12... 11...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #10: A.C. Slater (Saved By The Bell)**

After the horn sounded out for the 10th time, a teenager with a black jheri curl and decked out in a red Olympic-style uniform made his way out through the curtain.

**JBL: **Another one of these high-schoolers again? First we got Urkel, then Dez, then Beck and now we have this guy?!

**Jerry Lawler: **Here's another favorite from the 90's! It's Slater from "Saved By The Bell"!

**Michael Cole: **Very interesting to see how Slater will fare here!

As soon as he got in the ring, he dug in the garbage can for a steel chair.

With a chair in hand, he placed it around the head of Bob Duncan, and followed it by a flying leg drop!

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeouch! Leg drop on the steel chair!

**JBL: **He exterminated Bob Duncan on that move!

Slater's next target was the uber-nerd himself, Steve Urkel.

As the nerd was getting up, Slater grabbed him by the back of suspenders and muscled him up with a German Suplex.

**Michael Cole: **What a thunderous German Suplex by Slater!

**Jerry Lawler:** That might have sent Urkel's spine down a notch!

**JBL:** Hopefully that'll be enough to eliminate him!

After he took care of Urkel, Slater was approached by Beck Oliver, who tried to surprise him with a clothesline.

Using his smarts, Slater ducked under Beck and went behind him, connecting with a German Suplex! But yet, he still hung onto him!

**JBL:** Another German Suplex by Slater!

**Michael Cole:** Is he gonna attempt another one?

**Jerry Lawler:** He's like Brock Lesnar with a Michael Jackson jheri-curl!

With Beck around his arms, Slater dropped him again with another suplex.

But so far, Slater still wasn't done with him! Slater then transitioned into a dragon suplex, therefore dropping Beck yet again on the mat! The fans went crazy for Slater's impressive performance so far.

**Michael Cole:** Dragon suplex by Slater!

**JBL:** Is he gonna suplex him again?

**Jerry Lawler:** I think Slater's thinking about it!

But before Slater could drop him with another Dragon suplex, he got hit by a chair by Sheldon Cooper. That impact forced the momentum for Slater to die down completely.

**Michael Cole:** Unfortunately, Sheldon's not gonna allow that to happen!

**JBL:** That's not right. I wanted to see more from Slater.

Slater, however, was still holding on to Beck. This gave Sheldon an idea in his brain.

He emptied out the entire trash can full of weapons and stuffed both Beck and Slater inside the trash can. While being stuffed together, Sheldon went up the top rope, hoping that no one would make him tumble down to the floor.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, this ain't gonna be good for Beck and Slater!

**Michael Cole:** What does Sheldon have in mind?

With a smirk on his face, Sheldon leaped up in the air and hit a missile dropkick on both men, knocking Slater and Beck on the mat.

**Jerry Lawler:** WHOA! Talking about killing two hunks with one nerdy stone!

**JBL:** I may not like him, but I wouldn't be lying and say that was the most impressive thing I've saw from that nerd!

It had already become carnage around the ring.

As both Slater and Beck lied down in pain and as Bob Duncan was at the ropes trying to eliminate Urkel, the countdown clock had lit up yet again, therefore leading the way to the next entrant!

**JBL:** Oh, here comes number 11! I can't wait!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Chapter 5's coming up next everyone! But before we close out this chapter, let's see what stats we have now!  
**

**Eliminated: Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown and George Costanza**

**Still in the ring: A.C, Slater, Beck Oliver, Bob Duncan, Eric Forman, Sheldon Cooper and Steve Urkel**

**Entrants in the ring: 6**

**Entrants still left to go: 40**

**Who's drawn number 11? Who will be on their way to a million dollars? And who's eaten my double fudge brownie? Either way, I don't know. But you'll soon find out next chapter. Feedbacks are appreciated! Stay tuned!  
**


	5. Ch 5: Rockstars and Starlets

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy! By the way, this chapter title is very similar to the episode titles in Austin &amp; Ally, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rockstars and Starlets  
**

* * *

As the carnage continued in the ring, the 10-second Rumble clock ticked down to it's 11th entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #11: Mike Seaver (Growing Pains)**

With the horn sounding for the 11th time, a teenager with curly auburn hair, white coat, blue shirt and black jeans rushed his way down the aisle and down to the ring in break-neck speed. He managed to get a decent pop from the L.A. crowd as well.

**JBL: **All right, it's one of my favorites!

**Michael Cole: **We have Mike Seaver from the ABC sitcom "Growing Pains"!

**Jerry Lawler: **He looks very psyched, I can tell!

As soon as Mike got inside the ring, he searched inside the trash can full of weapons.

And as Sheldon was approaching Mike, the first-born son of the Seaver family pulled out an unknown weapon and walloped Sheldon right in the head. The camera soon got a shot of the weapon...

...

...

...which turned out to be a bible!?

**JBL: **Did... did he just hit Sheldon with a bible?!

**Jerry Lawler: ***chuckling* Like it or not, he did!

**JBL: **How good is that gonna do?

**(FUN FACT: Kirk Cameron, the actor who plays Mike Seaver on the show, is actually a born-again Christian in real life.)**

While Sheldon was trying to recover from that unexpected attack, Eric Forman tried to surprise him with a clothesline out of nowhere, but Mike saw this move and ducked down.

And as Eric turned around, Mike walloped him with the Good Book!

**JBL: **And now he's attacking Eric with the bible? What kind of a rumble is this?!

**Michael Cole: **Talk about a Bible-thumper!

Suddenly, one at a time, he began hitting every contestant with the bible. He all decked out Beck, Urkel, Bob and Slater all in one sitting.

And as all the contestants went down, Mike pulled out the bible cover...

...

...

...only to find out it was a brick disguised as a bible!

**JBL:** Well, I'll be a son of a gun!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's actually a brick!

**Michael Cole:** Nice creativity by Mr. Mike Seaver!

While Mike was celebrating his impact, the bible-disguised brick attack didn't have any effect on Bob Duncan, as he soon shook it off.

As Mike tossed the brick aside, he turned around, only to eat a spear from the bug exterminator!

**Michael Cole:** Oh my god!

**Jerry Lawler:** What a spear!

**JBL:** Ha, that nearly took his shoes off literally!

That impact managed to knock Mike out, making him unconscious.

And as Bob started talking down to him, both Beck Oliver and Eric Forman teamed up against him by surprising him with a Double Back Suplex on top of a chair that was sitting there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ouch! That's gotta hurt for his back.

**JBL:** Must be his age. I could tell because of his balding head!

Suddenly, Bob was writhing in excruciation pain because how hard his back hit the chair.

And as soon as he was recovering, the people in LA all looked to the titantron, awaiting another entrant.

**Michael Cole:** We're about to have the 12th man in the Sitcom Royal Rumble!

**JBL:** Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #12: Austin Moon (Austin &amp; Ally)**

When the 12th horn sounded, all of the fangirls shrieked in excitement as a blonde-haired rockstar with knee-ripped jeans made his way down the aisle. Apparently, he was considered one of the favorites to win the Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this, the fans are going nuts!

**Michael Cole:** Apparently, it's for this man, Austin Moon from Disney Channel's "Austin &amp; Ally"!

**JBL:** I can't hardly hear a damn word I'm saying! These girls need to shut up!

While those cries of fangirls were ringing JBL's ears, Austin had entered the ring, but decided to go to top rope instead.

Facing an unconscious Sheldon, Austin Moon leaped up and crashed down onto the genius with a leg drop.

**Michael Cole:** And Austin drops the leg on Sheldon!

**Jerry Lawler:** Talk about making a splash.

**JBL:** *plugging his ears* I still can't hear a damn thing!

As he got up, he noticed A.C. Slater struggling to get up on his feet from the brick attack.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Austin stanced himself in front of the high schooler from Bayside. As he turned to Austin, the rockstar struck with a superkick that sent A.C. over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in elimination.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, so long, Slater!

**Michael Cole:** Consider A.C. Slater's night over and done for!

**5th Eliminated: A.C. Slater; Eliminated by: Austin Moon; Duration: 2:21**

As Slater started leaving the ring in disappointment, Austin continued his momentum by picking up Mike Seaver off the floor and lifting him upside down.

With a smirk on the rockstar face, he dropped Mike on the mat with a piledriver!

**Jerry Lawler: **Hey, a piledriver! One of my favorites!

**JBL:** Mike just got dropped like a rock there.

As Mike still laid unconscious, Steve Urkel was trying his best to wedgie Eric Forman over the top rope and onto the floor.

Sheldon on the other hand, took his focus off of Bob Duncan, and tried his best to help him out. However, before he could help his fellow nerd out, Austin Moon came from behind and surprised the nerd with a jumping neckbreaker.

**JBL:** Wow, Austin Moon out of nowhere! Loved the way he stuck it to that nerd!

**Michael Cole:** I didn't know you were an Austin Moon fan.

**JBL:** I may not love his music that much, Cole, but if he eliminated either Urkel or Sheldon, I'd be happy!

Urkel was still trying his best to eliminate Eric, who was still struggling not to get out.

But out of nowhere, Eric managed to low blow Urkel with his foot! This forced the fans to cringe in pain.

**Jerry Lawler:** *cringes* Oooh, I know someone who ain't having kids soon.

**JBL:** Oh come on, King. I can hardly tell if he has a groin with the pants he wears.

As Urkel hung onto his crotch tightly, the Rumble clock began ticking down to the next entrant of the match.

**Michael Cole:** We got another entrant coming out.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #13: Liv Rooney (Liv and Maddie)**

As the horn sounded for the 13th time, a blonde-haired teenager with a white jacket and a skintight pink dress came out of the curtain to a bit of a standing ovation from the crowd. JBL somehow responded in shock.

**JBL: **You gotta be kidding me. A woman's in this?

**Jerry Lawler: **That's not just any woman, JBL. That's Liv Rooney from "Liv and Maddie".

**Michael Cole: **And not to mention the show called "Sing It Loooooooooud!"**  
**

As Liv finally entered the ring, she was surprised by Bob Duncan, who nailed her in the face.

The impact sent Liv towards the ropes, but luckily for her, she managed to regain her balance. Out of nowhere, she rebounded and nailed Bob Duncan in the face with a clothesline, Dean Ambrose-style!

**Jerry Lawler: **Whoa, what an impact on that clothesline.

**JBL: **Huh, that makes my Clothesline From Hell look like a choirboy!

While Liv got up, Beck Oliver surprised her out of nowhere and caught in a German Suplex.

But while she was thrown, she managed to land on her feet like a frog. And as Beck turned around, Liv countered with a thunderous Codebreaker!

**Michael Cole:** What a Codebreaker!

**Jerry Lawler:** Hard to believe she's been taking lessons from Chris Jericho.

**JBL:** Oh come on, she clearly _stole_ that move.

As Beck held his jaw in pain, Austin's momentum had clearly stopped as Urkel and Sheldon began double teaming on him.

After roughing him up with shots to the back, Urkel decided to go up on the top rope while Sheldon started picking the rockstar up on his shoulders.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, I remember this move!

**JBL:** Huh, never knew the nerd (Sheldon) had such strength!

Sheldon was huffing and puffing all over, trying his best to keep Austin on his shoulders.

With picture perfect accuracy, Urkel leaped up in the air and hit Austin Moon with a flying clothesline, knocking him over like a flapjack.

**Michael Cole:** They nail the Doomsday Device!

**Jerry Lawler:** Very reminiscent of LOD!

**JBL:** Like I said, they stole that move.

As Austin was laid out on the floor, both Urkel and Sheldon gave each other a high five in total respect.

Suddenly, Liv took his focus off of Mike Seaver (who she was stomping a mudhole on) and onto Urkel and Sheldon. While they were distracted, Liv came out of nowhere and hit both nerds with a running double dropkick!

**Michael Cole:** Liv with a dropkick!

**JBL:** I like it! The nerds are dropping like flies!

**Jerry Lawler:** It seems like Liv's learning a lot from Daniel Bryan as well!

With Urkel and Sheldon nailed to the ground, the timer was displayed on the titantron, therefore revealing another entrant.

**JBL:** Here comes the next entrant!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #14: Pops Williams (The Wayans Bros.)**

After the horn sounded, an old middle aged black man with a white collared shirt, a red bowtie and an apron across his jeans came out and bolted through the aisle while high-fiving the kids sitting at ringside.**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, here comes an unlikely contestant!

**JBL: **We've got Pops from "The Wayans Bros."!

**Michael Cole: **Looks like he's happy to be here!

As Pops got into the ring, he saw Eric and Bob tieing up, hoping to push one another way.

While they weren't looking, Pops gave each of them forearm shots to the back. Therefore, both Eric and Bob went down on their knees.**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **Look at Pops go right at them!

**JBL: **Looks like the 50-year old still has some fight left in him!

**Michael Cole: **Can he hold on for so long?

While both Eric and Bob were still stunned, Pops decided to take his time showing off for the crowd.

As the fans were chanting 'Pops', he decided to do his signature pose in front of his fans.

**Pops Williams:** *to the crowd* Hey everyone! Come to New York and taste my world famous Chili! *does pelvic thrusts* BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Somehow, Mike Seaver was disgusted of the fact that Pops was humping the air.

So just like a ninja, Mike grabbed Pops by the apron and flung him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mixed reaction.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, so long, Pops!

**Michael Cole:** Wow, that was short.

**JBL:** Yeah, his air humping makes me sick.

**6th Eliminated: Pops Williams; Eliminated by: Mike Seaver; Duration: 0:13**

Pops Williams soon got up on his feet and stared at Mike Seaver in total shock. He couldn't believe that someone like him could be out of the match that early.

Because of this, Pops tried his best to get his hands on Mike by whipping out his signature belt.

**Pops Williams: **Tell me you didn't eliminate me just now! That does it, I'm gettin' my belt...!

Unfortunately for Pops, all of the referees started holding him back. Pops tried to fight them one by one, but the force of those referees were too much for him. And this forced Pops to walk backstage in disappointment.**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **Something tells me Pops is gonna remember this.

**JBL:** Can you blame him?

Meanwhile, as Mike waved goodbye to Pops, he turned around...

...

...

...only for him to eat a Zig Zag (Dolph Ziggler's move) by Austin Moon!

**Jerry Lawler:** Heh, so much for celebrating!

**Michael Cole:** Austin Moon with a Zig Zag out of nowhere.

**JBL:** Seriously, what's with all of the move-stealing today?!

As Mike was laid out unconscious, a scuffle between Steve Urkel, Beck Oliver, Sheldon Cooper, Bob Duncan and Eric Forman broke out in the center of the ring. Not too long ago, Austin joined in the fight.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like it's getting rowdy here!

**JBL:** Everyone's in it to win it!

Suddenly, Liv Rooney was the only contestant not involved in the scuffle. However, an idea came to her that would really make a huge splash in the Rumble.

While six contestants were brawling it out close to one another, the starlet went up on top rope, staring them down like a bird of prey.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, what does Liv have in plan here?

**Michael Cole**: This is not gonna be good for the contestants!

As the rest of them all looked up to Liv, the star of "Sing It Loud" took a huge leap and crashed down on top of them, Dean Ambrose-style!

The crowd all reacted in shock and awe, breaking out a 'This Is Awesome' chant!

**Jerry Lawler:** What a dogpile!

**JBL:** This place is turning into total anarchy!

**Michael Cole:** Liv Rooney may be a new Rumble favorite because of that move there!

The move took a lot out of the contestants as they were rolling around in pain.

Especially Eric, who managed to drag himself to the lower rope in hopes of recovering. From there, he looked at the Rumble clock, ticking to the 10-second mark. Whoever was number 15, Eric could sure use himself some help now.

Jerry Lawler: Number 15's gonna join us soon! Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #15: Red Forman (That 70s Show)**

When the horn sounded for the 15th time, Eric had a smile on his face as a middle-aged man with nearly-balding auburn red hair and a long-sleeved plaid t-shirt came walking down the aisle.

Apparently, someone must've heard Eric's prayer and answered successfully.

**Jerry Lawler: **Looks like help's on the way for Eric!

**Michael Cole: **Here comes Eric's father, Red Forman from "That 70s Show"!

**JBL: **Oh, he's mad as he could be! Can't wait!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Now that Chapter 5 is over and done with, let's see what we have so far:  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater and Pops Williams**  
**

**Still in the ring: **Austin Moon, Beck Oliver, Bob Duncan, Eric Forman, Liv Rooney, Mike Seaver, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper and Steve Urkel

**Entrants in the ring: **9

**Entrants still left to go: **35

**Will Red help out Eric in his quest? Will we see more carnage unfold. And will Liv and Austin keep stealing moves from WWE Superstars? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, feedbacks are welcome!  
**


	6. Ch 6: Everybody Hates Julius

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Everybody Hates Julius (Not Really)  
**

* * *

As soon as Red Forman got inside the ring, he started punching everyone he saw from Beck to Sheldon and to Mike at the same time!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow, Red's going all out!

**JBL:** You know for an old guy, he still knows how to put up a fight!

After knocking the trio down, he heard his son cry for help as Eric Forman was getting a wedgie courtesy of Bob Duncan. Or pretty much the fact that Bob was trying to get Eric out of the Rumble to begin with.

He was totally ashamed by the way Eric screamed like a girl.

**Eric Forman:** *crying in pain* Daddy, help meeeeee!

**Red Forman:** *rolling his eyes* Oh, for pete's sake.

With a sigh, Red Forman took in a three-point stance.

By then, he took off while raising his foot backwards...

...

...

...and swinging it right to Bob's butt, getting his foot straight up his ass! Everyone in the arena cringed in horror seeing this.

**Michael Cole:** *cringes* Oh maaaan!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't believe what he saw!

**JBL:** I think Red just shoved his foot up Bob's womb! And he doesn't even have one!

The pain to his butt was so excruciating that Bob started running all through four corners of the ring. Heck, even he started scooching on his butt like a dog.

That gave Austin Moon and Liv Rooney an opportunity to grab the back of Bob's shirt, throwing him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him instantly!

**JBL:** Well, there goes the exterminator!

**Jerry Lawler:** His chances of winning of the Rumble are totally _squashed_ now!

**7th Eliminated: Bob Duncan; Eliminated by: Austin Moon &amp; Liv Rooney; Duration: 8:32**

While Bob left back up the aisle painfully, the action continued as Red Forman managed to sweep Mike Seaver off his feet. Literally.

He managed to trip his feet in order to launch him as a catapult. But when Red suddenly launched Mike Seaver to the upper right turnbuckle, he crash landed right onto both Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper, who were fighting against one another (Sheldon was giving Urkel a 10-punch salute). What was more painful was that Mike's face landed right on the nerd's butt!**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh man! Talk about getting someone's head up their ass!

**Michael Cole:** I'm certain that's gonna be a long time for Mike to forget that image.

As Mike was laid out on the mat unconscious, the 10 second clock lit up on the titantron, awaiting the 16th entrant of the match.

**JBL:** Oh, I cannot wait for sweet number 16! Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #16: Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother)**

Suddenly, as the 16th horn sounded, a metrosexual man with a casual business suit and spiky blonde hair made his way through the curtain. He was suddenly given a mixed reaction all of a sudden. Apparently, all of the cheers came from women and the boss all came from men.**  
**

**JBL: **All right, I like this guy! He's a playboy!

**Michael Cole: **We got Barney Stinson from CBS's hit sitcom, "How I Met Your Mother".

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeah, so far, he's not being met by a good reaction, that's for sure. Except if you count the ladies!

But before he could approach the ring, Barney grabbed a microphone sitting at ringside.

And as he got on the ring apron, he began to speak into the mic.

**Barney Stinson:** Hello, skags!

However, Barney's little skags comment forced a lot of boos for this man.

**Barney Stinson:** I can see why all the ladies around here love me in New York. They deserve someone this hot and sexy like me. Not those snot-nosed, fart-inducing, nose-picking New York sweathogs they should be around with.

Suddenly, part of the male demographic broke out in boos so loud, they were nearly about to blow up the roof.

And as he got into the ring, Barney met up with Liv Rooney, who wasn't impressed by his comments whatsoever. But that didn't effect Barney as he gave her a smile.

**Barney Stinson:** *to Liv* Hey, sugar pumpkin. You look delicious and feisty. Why don't we blow this Rumble and blow something else. That way, you can make me better in stereo.

**Liv Rooney:** *to Barney* Oh, go blow this!

And just like that, Liv ended up kicking Barney painfully in the balls! That of course, got a tremendous ovation.

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* AH! Oh my god!

**JBL:** Oh, man! Barney is never gonna be the same again!

**Michael Cole:** I didn't think so anyway!

While Barney held onto his balls for dear life, Liv yanked his blonde locks tightly.

In just an instant, Liv ended up tossing Barney Stinson over the top rope and onto floor, therefore ending his time in the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well... so long, Barney!

**JBL:** He didn't stand a single chance.

**8th Eliminated: Barney Stinson; Eliminated by: Liv Rooney; Duration: 0:27**

Meanwhile, as Barney Stinson was dragging his entire body up the aisle, Liv Rooney went to go help Austin Moon eliminate Sheldon Cooper.

However, Barney's long rant on the microphone wasted a good minute, which was long enough for number 17 to come out due to the 10-second countdown clock.

**Michael Cole: **Number 17's coming up! Who will it be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #17: Julius Rock (Everybody Hates Chris)**

As the horn sounded off for the 17th time, a man wearing what seemed to be a blue plumber outfit came down the aisle in full speed, while being treated to an acceptable response from the crowd.

**JBL: **Uh-oh, we got the big guns!

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh, this guy's gonna run through everybody!

**Michael Cole: **We got Julius Rock from "Everybody Hates Chris" at number 17!

**JBL: **Everyone take notice!

Everyone was in fact, taking notice. Mostly Eric and Red Forman, who were busy huddling on what to do against this hulking giant.

After a last-second gameplan, Red forced Eric to rush against Julius, whom he connected with a big boot to the face!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ow! So much for Eric!

**JBL:** *chuckling* He's gonna need to replace some teeth there!

Watching his son go down, Red managed to confront the big man with his hands forming into fists.

**Red Forman:** *to Julius* Who do you think you are, dumbass? That's my son you just hurt! You're gonna put him back up or so help me, my foot shoots straight up your ass so bad, you wish you were back in Bed-Stuy!

**JBL:** *chuckling* Uh-oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you!

Julius wasn't pleased with the comments that Red made out to him.

In response, Julius lifted Red up by his upper body, and slammed him with a spinebuster!

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, looks like Red Forman paid for it, dearly!

**Michael Cole:** It wasn't a smart move for sure.

As Red was wrenching his back in pain, both Beck Oliver and Mike Seaver were busy double teaming on Sheldon Cooper.

After Beck connected on Sheldon with a thunderous body slam, Mike decided to go to top rope. As Beck spreaded both Sheldon's legs side to side, the entire LA crowd all stood up in anticipation. Mike looked around the crowd, smirking as he was about to channel his inner Dudley.

**JBL:** Uh-oh, this is not gonna be good for Sheldon!

**Jerry Lawler:** His atoms are about to get smashed right here!

**Beck Oliver:** *to Mike* WHAZZZZZZZZZUP!

But before Mike could 'Whazzup' back, Liv Rooney whipped Urkel to the ropes, which forced Mike to fall down on his nads, failing the attempt.

At the same time, Austin Moon came running in and dropkicked Mike off the top rope, sending him down to the floor in elimination.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like Mike's prayers weren't answered here tonight!

**JBL:** Nope! Mike Seaver's going home!

**9th Eliminated: Mike Seaver; Eliminated by: Austin Moon; Duration: 6:44**

While Mike Seaver left the ring disappointed, Austin Moon managed to dig out a kendo stick that was hiding under the ring apron.

At the same time however, Liv pushed Beck out of the way so that she would spread Sheldon's legs in a wishbone position. And without any warning whatsoever...

...

...

...Austin slammed the kendo stick around Sheldon's 'atoms', making him wail in pain!

**Michael Cole: ***cringing* OH MAN!

**JBL: **Goodness! Sheldon's gonna feel that in the morning!

**Jerry Lawler: ***also cringing* Heck, he may even feel that for a year!

While Sheldon was busy crying for his 'meemaw' in pain, the countdown clock lit up. Which meant it was time for the 18th entrant to appear.

**Michael Cole:** Here comes number 18! Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #18: Zack Morris (Saved By The Bell)**

As the horn sounded, a teenager with a Bayside High basketball uniform and with slicked back blonde hair made his way down the aisle.

Suddenly, a drove of teenage fangirls all screamed loudly for this guy, who was also considered as another favorite to win the Sitcom Royal Rumble.**  
**

**JBL: ***rolling his eyes* Oh no, that's what we need. Another high schooler...

**Jerry Lawler:** *to JBL* That's not just any high-schooler, that's Zack Morris from "Saved By The Bell".

**Michael Cole:** We had A.C. Slater early on today. Let's see what Zack can do here.

But before he could enter the ring, he noticed the camera was shooting right at him.

So he took the time to focus on his head-shot and go on his fourth wall-breaking rants.

**Zack Morris:** *to the camera* So here I am in the Sitcom Royal Rumble, where besides me, I have to deal with 49 guys in order to win over a million dollars. I tell ya, if I manage to win, I'm gonna take Kelly out on the most expensive date that I can ever dream of. Dinner, dancing and a nice show where the music's playing and...

However, he was cut off by the referees, who told him to get in the ring already. Wasting his good 30 seconds, Zack Morris decided to close things out.

**Zack Morris:** Yeah, I gotta close this out. I wasted too much time as it was. Anyway, wish me luck!

And then, Zack finally ditched the camera and got inside the ring, where he saw Julius Rock slamming Steve Urkel with a high-raising spinebuster.

Trying to sneak around like a ninja, Zack made a leap towards Julius, who caught him in midair and slammed him with another spinebuster!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, goodness!

**JBL:** Well, talk about a first impression! Zack Morris made a lousy one at best!

But Julius wasn't finished with Zack just yet.

After slamming the youngster with the spinebuster, he managed to hold on to his legs. With Zack's legs under his arms, Julius decided to spin the youngster around with the Cesaro Swing!

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, someone's going for a ride!

**JBL:** *chuckling* Yeah, Zack Morris deserves it.

**Michael Cole:** Zack is definitely not gonna feel good here!

Meanwhile, as he was spinning Zack, he decided to knock the rest of the contestants down with the swing.

Using Zack as a weapon, he managed to knock down Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Eric Forman, Red Forman, Beck Oliver, Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper in one full setting! Julius was spinning Zack around in full 2160 degrees, right before swinging him away. Suddenly, the crowd was in full effect, thanks to Julius's act of strength!

**Michael Cole:** Julius just knocked out the rest of the roster in the ring!

**JBL:** This guy's unstoppable!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know if anyone's gonna stop him though. He's on a roll!

Feeding off the "Julius" chants from this NY crowd, Julius looked to the stage to see the Rumble clock ticking down to its next entrant. Whoever was next would be ready for Julius to fight next.

**JBL:** Here comes number 19 now!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #19. Bull Shannon (Night Court)**

Then suddenly, the Night Court theme song played out across Madison Square Garden.

And coming through the curtain was bailiff and New York's own Bull Shannon, in which he got a huge hometown pop. Feeling appreciated by this capacity crowd, Bull and Julius were having one total face-off far away from each other.**  
**

**JBL: **Oh yeah, here's another one of my favorites!

**Michael Cole: **From "Night Court", here comes Bull Shannon!

**Jerry Lawler: **And check this faceoff right here between him and Julius! I can't wait to hold on to my seat for this one!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well, now that we got Chapter 6 out of the way, let's see what we have!  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson and Mike Seaver

**Still in the ring: **Austin Moon, Beck Oliver, Bull Shannon, Eric Forman, Julius Rock, Liv Rooney, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper, Steve Urkel and Zack Morris

**Entrants in the ring: **10 (soon to be)

**Entrants still left to go: **31 (soon to be)

**Will we see the face-off/fight between Julius and Bull?**

**Will Sheldon and Urkel ever get the chance to fight back after lasting so long in the ring?**

**Will the alliance between Liv and Austin keep going on?**

**The next chapter will be revealed soon! Until then, feedbacks are welcome!**


	7. Ch 7: A Ty-riffic Rumble

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Ty-riffic Rumble  
**

* * *

The crowd was on fire. Mostly it was because of the staredown between Bull Shannon and Julius.

**JBL:** You could feel the tension with a knife, here!

**Michael Cole:** Two of the biggest men in this matchup so far!

**Jerry Lawler:** One's looking to fall and other to rise!

As soon as Bull got into the ring, the staredown turned into an intense faceoff.

The crowd all chanted "This Is Awesome" as a result of Bull and Julius's head-to-head collision. One of them was pressuring the other to pull off the first punch. The crowd was so anxious, that even some audience members started biting their nails.

**JBL:** Who's gonna throw that first punch here?

To answer JBL's question...

...

...

...Bull managed to land the first punch onto Julius, but then Julius shot back to bull, trapping him in the corner with punch shots to the gut.

But it didn't last too long as Bull countered by sending Julius to the turnbuckles and landing punch shots of his own.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this, it's like total carnage!

**JBL:** *chuckling* I love it! Two giants going at it is worth it for me!

Meanwhile, as Julius and Bull were still fighting, Sheldon and Urkel decided to team up again by taking down Liv Rooney with a double spinebuster.

And when Liv was down, both the nerds held on both to her legs. Sheldon with the left one and Urkel with the right one. Apparently, they had something else in mind.

**Michael Cole:** *gulping* Oh no, please tell me this isn't gonna happen...

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm gonna feel sorry for Liv Rooney here!

Without any warning, both Steve and Sheldon performed a cringing wishbone on Liv, which forced to hold her groin in total pain.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man! That was right in the baby region!

**Michael Cole:** That's not gonna feel good for her!

Liv did manage to get up from the pain.

But suddenly, her head bumped straight to Eric Forman's hip. Noticing her like this, Eric grabbed her neck and planted a thunderous DDT, forcing Liv's head into the unforgiving mat!

**Michael Cole:** DDT! Eric Forman nails it!

**JBL:** I'm amazed that a skinny toothpick like him is even putting up a fight.

And as Liv laid down the mat unconscious, Austin Moon was busy trying to get Zack Morris over the top rope while Bull and Julius was still continuing their brawl. However, with Bull's slow walk to the ring combined with a time-inducing face-off, forced the countdown clock to light up on the titantron.

Apparently, another entrant was about to show up.

**Jerry Lawler:** Here comes number 20? Who will it be!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #20: Tyler James (Dog With A Blog)**

With the horn sounding for the 20th time, a teenager with a skin-green shirt, blue denim jeans, and white boots made his way down the aisle, but not without giving a high-five to the ladies for good measure.

**JBL: **Hey, wait a minute. Since when did Beck Oliver had a brother.

**Michael Cole: **JBL, that's not Beck's brother. If you've been watching Dog With A Blog on Disney Channel, that's actually Tyler James.

**Jerry Lawler: **He's psyched to be here, that's for sure.

As Tyler finally entered the ring, he was approached by one man who he thought he'd never meet up for the first time:

Beck Oliver.

With a snarl on his face, Beck started talking trash to Tyler.

**Beck Oliver: **Hey, you can't steal my look, you ripoff.

**Tyler James: **Oh please, that haircut is soooo 2010!

Being offended by Tyler's words, Beck struck him right in the face.

But that only pissed off Tyler much more as he tackled Beck to the growing, resulting in an MMA-like brawl! The fangirls went absolutely bonkers seeing two identical hunks battle it out.

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, here we go!

**JBL:** This is definitely blowing up here!

**Jerry Lawler:** And I think the fans are going nuts!

The brawl between Tyler and Beck managed to continue outside the ring. So far, Beck had the upper hand for a good second or two, before Tyler struck back with punches of his own. It was like Tito Ortiz vs. Ken Shamrock or perhaps Chuck Liddell vs. Rampage Jackson.

But it didn't last long as Beck pushed Tyler to the steel steps, bringing in 'ooh's from the crowd.

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeouch! What an impact!

**JBL:** Apparently, Beck Oliver is the superior pretty boy in this rumble so far!

**Michael Cole:** Um, don't forget Zack Morris and Austin Moon as well.

**JBL:** *chuckles* Sometimes, I'd wish I forget them...

After Tyler was knocked out at the ring post, Beck Oliver managed to get back into the ring...

...

...

...but only for him to eat a Codebreaker by Steve Urkel!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel nails a Codebreaker!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think he broke more than Beck's code here!

The impact forced Beck Oliver to take a step back to the ropes.

But it was huge mistake for Beck as Tyler James soon recovered from the steel steps shot. Leaping on top of the apron, Tyler managed to wrap Beck's neck in a head scissors, and used his leg weight to take Beck over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, looks like Beck's not gonna be 'victorious' here! He's going home!

**JBL:** I can't believe he was eliminated by a Beck ripoff out of all people.

**10th Eliminated: Beck Oliver; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 11:40  
**

As Tyler hopped back into the ring, he saw Austin Moon trying to superplex Zack Morris.

So Tyler decided to capitalize by grabbing Austin's legs and slamming him with a powerbomb/superplex combination, that brought both blondes down!

**Michael Cole:** Dear god, what a powerbomb!

**Jerry Lawler:** Tyler is on a roll here in the Rumble.

**JBL:** I gotta admit, the kid's got a lot of spunk! I'll give him that!

As both Zack and Austin wrenched in pain from that impact, the rest of New Your City all turned to the titantron, awaiting the 21st entrant of the match!

**Jerry Lawler:** Okay, here comes number 21! Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #21: Carl McMillan (Mike &amp; Molly)**

With the horn sounding for the 21st time, a skinny black man with a Chicago Police Department uniform made his way down the aisle. And he wasn't alone as well. He actually had his girlfriend Victoria Flynn with him.**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh, here's another interesting entry into the Rumble!

**Michael Cole: **We got Officer Carl McMillan from CBS's "Mike &amp; Molly" entering the Rumble!

**JBL: **He's looking pumped up and ready to go.

**Victoria Flynn: ***to Carl* Go get 'em, Carl! Show them who's boss!

With a kiss from his girlfriend (who was now standing at ringside), Carl finally stepped inside the ring, looking to find out who he wanted to fight next.

Luckily, he saw Red Forman trying to pull in Austin Moon with a DDT. Seeing this, Carl managed to run to the ropes, leap on the middle rope and springboard back to Red, hitting him with a Beautiful Disaster kick!

**Michael Cole: **Whoa! What a disaster kick!

**JBL: **Wow, I never knew that Carl was such a high-flyer!

Carl had no time to celebrate though. He was soon approached by Eric Forman, who tried to superkick Carl's head off.

Luckily, the officer managed to grab his foot in time, and spin Eric around. While the teenager was disoriented though, Carl managed to nail him with a Zig Zag!

**Michael Cole: **Zig Zag from Carl McMillan!

**Jerry Lawler: **Carl's on a role here!

**JBL: **Yeah, but for how long?

Meanwhile, the battle between Julius Rock and Bull Shannon was intensifying to its core.

After hours of brawling and biting one another, Julius had the upper hand on Bull Shannon, especially when he dropped the bailiff to the mat with a powerslam!

**Michael Cole:** What a powerslam!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's definitely enough to close the case on Bull!

With Bull being knocked out, Julius managed to lift him in a backbreaker position and approached the ropes, hoping to eliminate him.

But out of nowhere, Red managed to wake his son Eric up from the mat and out of nowhere, they dropkicked Julius in the back of the head. Of course, that forced him to tumble over the top rope alongside Bull, and was instantly eliminated. All except for Bull, who miraculously remained on the apron.

**JBL:** WHOA! I didn't see that coming!

**Michael Cole:** Julius is gone and out of the Rumble match!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, Julius can't believe it either!

**11th Eliminated: Julius Rock; Eliminated by: Eric Forman &amp; Red Forman; Duration: 4:39  
**

Julius was in shock that he was eliminated early in the match. He tried to get back in, but couldn't because he was forced by the officials to leave.

In the ring, both Eric and Red started to celebrate in the ring.

**JBL: **I gotta admit, that's an accomplishment by a father and son!

**Michael Cole: **Both Red and Eric showing incredible team-work!

But all of a sudden, while Eric wasn't looking, Red snuck behind her son and threw him over the top rope and onto the floor! Leaving fans and commentators shocked.

**Michael Cole:** Oh my- OH MY GOD!

**Jerry Lawler:** WHAT?!

**JBL:** I can't believe it, either!

**Michael Cole:** Eric Forman has just been eliminated by his father!

**12th Eliminated: Eric Forman; Eliminated by: Red Forman; Duration: 15:47  
**

Some of the crowd's reactions were mostly mixed. Some were crying foul and some of them were cheering, because they were die-hard Red Forman fans.

Suddenly, Eric was shocked himself to see that his own father would do something like this.

**Eric Forman: ***to Red* Dad, why?!

**Red Forman: ***to Eric* Sorry, dumbass. I want that million dollars to myself!

Stunned, Eric managed to leave ringside without any explanation. While he was doing that, the countdown clock lit up on the titantron, which meant that everyone would be treated to the 22nd entrant of the match.

**JBL:** While Eric's crying like a baby, we'll see who number 22 is!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #22: Gilligan (Gilligan's Island)**

With the buzzer sounding for perhaps the 22nd time, a skinny stranger with his similar white Kangol hat, red sweater and blue jeans ran from the curtain. Suddenly, a huge pop around New York City occurred for this man, making him feel appreciated to be back on land.

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh man, I can't believe I'm seeing this!

**Michael Cole: **From "Gilligan's Island", here comes Gilligan himself! Can you believe this.

**JBL: ***nodding* I can. It was about damn time he got off that island.

Gilligan had finally stepped inside a wrestling ring for the first time.

But as soon as he was in the ring, he was met face-to-face with Bull Shannon. The bald bailiff was towering over the skinny Gilligan like he was staring into a plate of delicious nachos. With an angry sneer, he spoke down to Gilligan.

**Bull Shannon: ***with a sneer* Boo.

**Gilligan: **AAAAAAAGH! GIANT!

Being scared out of his mind, Gilligan backed away.

He was too scared that he went over the top rope, landed on the floor and started running away like a little frightened coward.

**JBL:** Well, that was a waste of time.

**Jerry Lawler:** Can you blame him? He was so frightened by that guy.

**Michael Cole:** So frankly, Gilligan eliminates himself from the Rumble.

**13th Eliminated: Gilligan; Eliminated by: Himself; Duration: 0:20  
**

After Gilligan's sudden walk-out, Sheldon Cooper and Steve Urkel tried to get Tyler James with a surprise back suplex.

But luckily for them, Tyler managed to miraculously counter by backflipping behind them. And then, Tyler managed to deliver a double dropkick to both the nerds!

**Michael Cole: **What a counter by Tyler James!

**Jerry Lawler: **He's really impressing me so far!

**JBL: **You know for two nerds, they've really lasted that long. I'm impressed.

However, Steve and Sheldon ended up stumbling into Austin and Liv, which resulted in a four-man (or woman) brawl.

And not too long ago, both Carl, Red and Bull joined in the fight as well, now ending in a seven-man melee. However, Zack was left out of the fight, because he didn't want to harm one single strand on his hair.

**Jerry Lawler: **Look at this, it's bedlam!

**JBL: **This is insane!

**Michael Cole: **I don't know about you, but look at Tyler James go up the top rope!

Seeing this brawl, Tyler managed to go to the top rope.

Carefully and patiently, he turned around, hoping the rest of the contestants would focus on him. When they did, Tyler leaped through the air, crashing on everyone with a high-risk moonsault! Suddenly, the entire NY crowd went crazy!

**Michael Cole: **Moonsault! Moonsault!

**Jerry Lawler: **What a leap by Tyler James off the top rope!

**JBL: **This kid's gone insane. He's loopy, I tell ya!

So far, everyone was down and out from Tyler's insane moonsault. As the rest of the contestants were busy trying to recover, the Rumble clock lit up again, bringing in another entrant.

Whoever would be out next would be in the fight of their life.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Finally, now that chapter 7 is done for and whatnot. Let's check out the stats.  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson, Mike Seaver, Beck Oliver, Julius Rock, Eric Forman and Gilligan

**Still in the ring: **Austin Moon, Bull Shannon, Carl McMillan, Liv Rooney, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper, Steve Urkel, Tyler James and Zack Morris

**Entrants in the ring: **9 (soon to be 10)

**Entrants still left to go: **28 (soon to be 27)

**Will Tyler perform more insane stunts that can risk his life?  
**

**Will Sheldon and Urkel keep fighting on to the end?**

**Who will try to get rid of Bull Shannon, the biggest man in the matchup so far?**

**And who will number 23 be?**

**All answers will be revealed in the next chapter! Until then, Happy Happy Joy Joy!  
**


	8. Ch 8: The Mighty Has Fallen

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Mighty Has Fallen  
**

* * *

As everyone was knocked out by Tyler's moonsault, the 10-second clock began running down to it's next entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #23: Howard Wolowitz (The Big Bang Theory)**

With the buzzer sounding for a 23rd time, a skinny nerd with a red Olympic-style wrestling outfit and a Beatle haircut came running down the aisle. He wasn't alone though, as he brought some gym bag with him.

**JBL: ***groaning* Oh no, not this guy!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, I'm afraid so!

**Michael Cole:** Here comes Howard Wolowitz from "The Big Bang Theory"!

**JBL:** This is gonna be a disaster, I can tell. We already had enough nerds as it is!

As soon as he got to the ring, he stopped for a minute.

Only to put his gym bag down, and pull something out, which seemed to be wrestling-type headgear.

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* I think Howard's trying to be fully equipped here!

**JBL:** This is just ridiculous! He should quit trying to prepare, and get in the ring already!

Meanwhile, as Howard was still preparing himself, Zack Morris saw Austin Moon recovering on the ropes.

Seeing this opportunity, the slicked-back blonde tried to set Austin up for a clothesline, but the rockstar managed to duck. Which sent Zack Morris flying over the top rope, and racking right into his nuts, which sent fans to cringing down their spines!

**Michael Cole:** Oh man!

**JBL:** Oh, that's not gonna feel good!

**Jerry Lawler:** You're telling me! I don't think Zack won't be having kids any time soon!

While Zack started crying like a baby in pain, Liv Rooney approached Austin Moon as they got both their hands on the ropes. With the Bayside High student's life flashed before his eyes, Liv and Austin both decided to take Zack on a little ride.

So they decided to shake the ropes, making Zach jump up and down painfully! It was nearly like riding a horse with bruised nads on good measure.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, that's not a place that Zack Morris wants to be, let me tell ya!

**Michael Cole:** I'm gonna feel bad for him in the future.

With one final rope ride, Zack was bounced back into the ring, trying not to cry again.

Meanwhile, still outside, Howard Wolowitz was busy putting on his elbow pads and knee pads slowly at a time. However, one of the impatient referees (which was Charles Robinson) ordered Wolowitz to get in the ring.

**Charles Robinson:** *to Wolowitz* Okay, you've had enough! Get it in the ring!

**Howard Wolowitz:** *shouting to Charles* Don't rush me, I need to put on some baby-oil here!

**JBL:** I don't know about you, but I'm just a minute away from pushing that guy in the ring.

**Jerry Lawler:** I'd like to see that, except you don't count as a sitcom character!

As Howard was still trying to apply baby oil around his arms, Zack Morris was busy trying to recover from that double team attempt by Austin and Liv.

Suddenly, Red Forman saw Zach bend over on the ropes. With a smirk on his face, Red lifted his foot and slammed Zack right on the ass, therefore making him leap over the top rope and onto the floor!

**Michael Cole:** Zack's out! Zack's eliminated!

**JBL:** Zack never had a chance in hell.

**14th Eliminated: Zack Morris; Eliminated by: Red Forman; Duration: 5:49  
**

While Zack remained on the floor with bruised nads, alongside Howard still preparing himself up, the 10-second clock lit up on the titantron.

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, while Howard's still trying to soak himself, we might as well see who number 15 is!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #24: Eddie Winslow (Family Matters)**

As the horn sounded, a man with a flat-top and dressed up in a Chicago Bulls jersey came through the curtain.

He was quite awfully big for a teenager due to his intimidating size.

**JBL:** *groaning* Great! Another punkass kid!

**Michael Cole:** Here comes Eddie Winslow from Family Matters!

**Jerry Lawler:** That guy is awfully big! Not as big as Bull though, but still!

As he got inside the ring, he automatically went right to work, throwing right hands to Austin, Bull, Carl, and Tyler at the same time!

After he took care of them, Eddie looked to the upper right turnbuckle to see Sheldon Cooper trying his best to superplex Steve Urkel.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, you know with Urkel in the ring as well, I know who Eddie's gonna help out!

With no surprise at all, Eddie managed to grab Sheldon's legs and hold him in a powerbomb position.

With Urkel on top rope, the nerd managed to leap in the air and hit Sheldon with a Blockbuster the same time Eddie put the nerd down with a powerbomb!

**JBL:** Wow! What a move!

**Jerry Lawler:** Hard to believe you see a move like that!

As soon as Urkel and Eddie shook hands in unity, Howard Wolowitz was still outside the ring putting on deodorant.

Suddenly, the rest of the Big Bang Theory fans were growing restless. They wanted to see Howard in the ring immediately. Instead, they were treated to a little warm-up session all hosted by Wolowitz.

**JBL:** *groaning angrily* Why the hell is he taking forever?!

**Michael Cole:** Howard is still preparing himself.

**Jerry Lawler:** He takes a lot of time getting ready than all the competitors standing in the ring!

However, one of the audience members grew tired of being impatient.

Because of this, a female hispanic teenager hopped over the barricade and grabbed a steel chair. The camera got a good shot at her, in which the audience member was identified as Tyler James's girlfriend, Nikki Ortiz!

**Jerry Lawler:** Hey, look at that!

**JBL:** Hold on a second, since when did she come from?

**Michael Cole:** Apparently, if you haven't been watching "Dog With A Blog", that's Tyler's girlfriend, Nikki!

Like a ninja, Nikki tapped on Howard's shoulder.

As the nerd turned around, the hispanic girl swung a chair at him, which forced Wolowitz to run to the ring in safety!

**JBL:** It's about time that damn nerd finally got in the ring!

But unfortunately, as a fully-equipped Howard got inside the ring, Tyler James rushed at Howard and clotheslined him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him at record time!

This sent the entire Madison Square Garden in total laughs!

**Jerry Lawler:** *laughing* Uh-oh! That didn't last!

**Michael Cole:** Howard was eliminated faster than he got in! I can't believe this!

**JBL:** Yeah, what a waste of time for Wolowitz!

**15th Eliminated: Howard Wolowitz; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 0:01.8  
**

As Howard got up the floor, his jaw dropped in disappointment. He couldn't believe that he was dumped faster than he got in the ring.

Because of that, he started throwing a fit down at ringside. Kicking into the steel steps or cussing at the audience wasn't gonna help him at all one bit.

**JBL: **What a crybaby.

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, you definitely can't blame him.

As Howard still argued down at ringside, Bull Shannon got a good hold of Liv Rooney down at the turnbuckle.

As the popstar remained grounded, Bull managed to place his giant hand on her chest (wink wink), and slapped it hard in a non-dirty way! This forced Liv to hold out her chest in pain!

**Michael Cole: **Oh my**!**

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeesh, that was right in the vocal cords!

While Liv was trying hard to breathe from that giant chop, the Rumble clock lit up on the titantron, giving way to another entrant!

**JBL:** Oh well, we might as well find out who's number 25!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #25: Bud Bundy (Married... With Children)**

As the buzzer sounded, a teenager who was wearing his infamous Grandmaster B costume made his way down the aisle.

To his surprise, he got a huge ovation from the crowd (mostly from the black community).

**JBL: **Oh, that's special. We just got ourself a pervert...

**Jerry Lawler: **Apparently, he's not just any pervert, that's Bud Bundy from Married... With Children!

**JBL: **Like we don't have enough bratty teenagers anyway!

Before Bud Bundy got inside the ring, he dug into the apron, pulling out a steel chair!

And as he finally entered the ring, he started whacking everyone in sight from Steve Urkel to Red Forman to Eddie Winslow!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think Bud's pulling out some furniture here!

**Michael Cole:** This may start to look like the 2001 Royal Rumble!

**JBL:** I only hope that doesn't happen.

Bud Bundy's next target on his hit-list was Austin Moon.

After hitting the rockstar in the gut with the chair, Bud Bundy set the chair down and grabbed Austin Moon with a DDT. But as soon as he could hit it, Austin lifted Bud up and sent him slamming down on the steel in pain!

**Michael Cole:** Oh man!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's like hitting the cold pavement there!

While Bud was wrenching his back, Carl McMillan was at the top rope, trying to catch Bull Shannon by surprise. He then turned to his girlfriend, Victoria, who was cheering him on to attack the bailiff.

And as Bull Shannon turned around, the policeman leaped in the air for a flying body press...

...

...

...only for the bailiff to catch him like a baseball!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa, look at that!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, bad move there, McMillan!

Holding him in a backbreaker position, Bull noticed Bud still lying down next to him.

With a smirk on his face, Bull spun Carl around and nailed him with a powerslam, landing on top of Bud!

**Michael Cole:** Oh man, that's gotta hurt!

**JBL:** Bull just slammed Carl on top of Bud Bundy! Talk about getting laid!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can only hope that's not a sexual pun!

As Bull Shannon turned to the crowd and raised his fists in victory (mostly just to show off to his hometown crowd), Tyler James came out of nowhere and dropkicked Bull right on the back of his head, making him stumble on the ropes!

**Jerry Lawler:** WHOA!

**Michael Cole:** Where did Tyler James come from?!

With Bull losing a bit of his momentum on the ropes, Tyler asked the others to come for help.

And just like that, Tyler enlisted the help of Urkel, Eddie, Sheldon, Austin and Liv to team up and eliminate the big bailiff. They all charged after him one at a time, and only 10 seconds later, the big man was over the top rope and onto the floor, leaving out New York City torn in a mixed reaction.

**JBL:** Uh-oh, looks like Big Bull's going home!

**Michael Cole:** The biggest man in the matchup so far has been eliminated!

**Jerry Lawler:** Bull's gotta be really disappointed, and so is this New Work crowd.

**16th Eliminated: Bull Shannon; Eliminated by: Steve Urkel, Eddie Winslow, Sheldon Cooper, Tyler James, Austin Moon, and Liv Rooney; Duration: 6:48  
**

As Bull left ringside feeling a little disappointed, the Rumble clock lit up again, giving way to the 26th entrant of the match.

**Jerry Lawler: **Anyway, we're about to see number 26! I can't wait!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #26: Maxwell Sheffield (The Nanny)**

As the buzzer sounded, a stranger with a formal gray suit and his trademark black hair (with a white streak) came through the curtain.

And just like Bull Shannon, he also got a tremendous hometown pop. Despite being British himself, he actually resides here in New York City, because of his job as a Broadway producer. He wasn't alone by the way. By his side was his good friend and confidant, Niles the Butler.**  
**

**Michael Cole: **Oh man, is this about to get interesting!

**JBL: **Oh yeah, another good friend of mine and New York's finest, Mr. Maxwell Sheffield from "The Nanny"!**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **Look at this crowd go nuts for him! They really love their New Yorkers, even though he doesn't sound like one!

**JBL: **Can't wait to see what Mr. Sheffield's gonna pull off here today!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Now that we got Chapter 8 over and out, here's the stats we have so far.  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson, Mike Seaver, Beck Oliver, Julius Rock, Eric Forman, Gilligan, Howard Wolowitz, Zack Morris and Bull Shannon

**Still in the ring: **Austin Moon, Bud Bundy, Carl McMillan, Eddie Winslow, Liv Rooney, Maxwell Sheffield, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper, Steve Urkel and Tyler James

**Entrants in the ring: **10 (so far)

**Entrants still left to go: **24 (so far)

**Longest time spent in the ring so far:** Steve Urkel, Sheldon Cooper (I think around 28 minutes.)

**Shortest time spent in the ring:** Howard Wolowitz (0:01.8 seconds)

**Most people eliminated:** Austin Moon (4)

**Tyler is on a roll! Will he surpass Austin Moon's eliminations?  
**

**Will Sheldon and Urkel keep on fighting to the end just like last chapter?**

**How will Mr. Sheffield fare in the Sitcom Royal Rumble?**

**The answers will be revealed next chapter! Until then, Happy early Valentine's Day, folks!  
**


	9. Ch 9: Sneak Attacks and Pepper Sprays

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sneak Attacks and Pepper Sprays  
**

* * *

As soon as Maxwell Sheffield finally got inside the ring, he started hammering away at Austin Moon right away.

But not too long ago, Austin's good friend, Dez Wade, ran down the aisle and got in the ring, tackling Mr. Sheffield to the mat!

**Michael Cole:** Hey, wait a minute, where did Dez come from?!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's not allowed to be in the ring! He got eliminated!

**JBL:** Looks like Dez is still mad that he was the first one out of the Rumble. Can you blame him?

After hammering him for a good 10 seconds, Dez finally managed to get out of the ring.

However, the unexpected run-in made Maxwell disoriented a bit. This became a huge opportunity for Austin Moon as he rockstar grabbed the Broadway director by the collar and threw him over the top rope and onto the floor. Apparently, Mr. Sheffield's early elimination ended up giving a negative reaction from the New York City folk.

**JBL:** *whining* Ohhh, come on!

**Michael Cole:** And just like that, Mr. Sheffield's out!

**Jerry Lawler:** Boy, these New Yorkers are crying foul.

**JBL:** Can you blame them? It was Dez's damn fault!

**17th Eliminated: Maxwell Sheffield; Eliminated by: Austin Moon; Duration: 0:18  
**

Mr. Sheffield was disappointed that he was out this early due to an angry ginger that was Austin's friend.

While he left to a case of disappointing boos, Bud Bundy managed to whip Eddie Winslow to the upper left turnbuckle chest first. And then Bud tried to catch him in surprise with a Rebound German Suplex, but Eddie managed to hang on to the ropes.

**Jerry Lawler:** Hey, check this out!

**JBL:** Oh man, there is absolutely no way Bud's gonna consider doing this! He's a toothpick.

Bud was trying to lift Eddo up to the best of his ability, but Eddie still wouldn't budge.

But out of nowhere, Carl McMillan managed to sneak up by surprise and lift both Eddie and Bud up with a double German Suplex! This on the other hand, pleased his girlfriend Victoria, who was cheering on him from ringside.

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* OH MY!

**Jerry Lawler:** What a german suplex!

**JBL:** Talk about killing two birds with one stone!

While both Eddie and Bud were knocked out, Sheldon Cooper tried to get Liv Rooney eliminated by clotheslining her over the top rope, but Liv managed to duck!

So forth, Sheldon was launched over the top rope, and painfully wrecked himself on the ropes, forcing the fans to cringe!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man!

**JBL:** There goes his atoms again!

**Jerry Lawler:** If he keeps getting his atoms smashed like this, he could sound like that chick who sang "Lovin' You".

While Sheldon was hanging around the ropes in pain, Liv then connected with a high-jump enzugiri to the back of the brainiac's head.

A hit like that would have sent Sheldon to the floor, but luckily, he managed to land back in the ring!

**Michael Cole:** Impressive kick by Liv Rooney!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's taking some hard punishment despite being in that long!

**JBL:** I can honestly agree. It won't be long before he goes bye-bye!

As Sheldon started wailing away in pain, the countdown clock lit up on the titantron again, bringing in the 27th entrant of the match.

**Jerry Lawler:** We got lucky number 27 here! I can't wait!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #27: Shawn Hunter (Boy Meets World)**

As the horn sounded for the 27th time, a brown-haired teenager with a shirt that read 'Shawn 3:16' on the front, along with some fresh-cut jeans made his way down the aisle with yet another ovation from the crowd.

**JBL: **Oh great, another damn high-schooler again!

**Jerry Lawler: **That ain't no high-schooler, that's Shawn Hunter from "Boy Meets World"!

**Michael Cole:** Can he go all the way and win this Rumble, concerning the number that he drew?

**Jerry Lawler:** I think so! His chances are great!

As Shawn Hunter got inside the ring, he started trading dropkicks one at a time, mostly to Austin and Tyler.

And then, he went behind Urkel and spun around, hitting the nerd with a Float Over Neckbreaker!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa, look at him go!

**JBL:** Big deal, I can do a neckbreaker better than him.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know, I'd like to see that.

As Shawn was still building momentum, Eddie Winslow managed to trap Bud Bundy on the lower left turnbuckle with punch shots to the gut.

And then, he hung the pervert upside down on the Tree of Woe. This was gonna be bad for Bud.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, Bud's upside down!

**JBL:** This can't be good for the perv.

**Michael Cole:** And he's about to find out why!

As Bud tried to escape from the Tree of Woe, Eddie backed away from him for a good second...

...

...

...but only to rush right at him with a leaping Samoan headbutt!

**Michael Cole:** YOW!

**JBL:** That'll definitely keep Bud laid for a while.

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, I can only hope that's a pun taken.

As Bud laid down in pain, Red Forman saw Urkel get up from the neckbreaker.

As soon as Urkel ended up getting on all fours, Red Forman rushed right in and sent his foot lodging into Urkel's ass, painfully!

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, there's another one!

**JBL:** That's like the third time that's happened. I think I may like this guy from now on!

**Michael Cole: **I hate to see who's gonna get the end of that foot next.**  
**

While Urkel started butt-scooting around the ring (hoping to get rid of the footprint that was imprinted around his bottom), the Rumble clock came up again, indicating that the next entrant was about to enter.**  
**

**Jerry Lawler:** We're gonna have our next competitor here momentarily!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #28: Dan Fielding (Night Court)**

As the horn sounded, a man with a grey business suit, blue tie, and almost graying hair came through the curtain with yet another hometown pop.

Despite his narcissistic ways and prudish attitude, he was appreciated by the response.

**JBL: **All right, here comes another New Yorker!

**Michael Cole: **For those of you familiar in the 80's, here comes Dan Fielding from "Night Court"!

**Jerry Lawler: **This crowd is so loud, you might need a gavel to shut them up!

As Dan finally got in the ring, he was greeted by a Super Kick by Shawn Hunter, which knocked the district attorney over the top rope, but managed to keep himself grounded on the apron!

**Jerry Lawler:** WOW! Did you see that!

**JBL:** Dan nearly got eliminated just as he got in! I almost peed myself watching that!

As Dan got back in the ring once again, he checked his jaw to see if it was broken. Luckily, it wasn't broken.

But Dan wanted revenge on Shawn. As the teenager threw another dropkick on Carl McMillan, Dan Fielding started sneaking up behind him.

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, this can't be good for Shawn.

When Shawn turned around, Dan crushed him with a Superman Punch, forcing his jaw straight into the teenager's mouth!

**JBL:** Ohhh! Talk about payback!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and Shawn Hunter felt that too close to home!

With Shawn holding his jaw in excruciating pain, Dan took the time to talk down to the young brat.

The district attorney spent his good time talking trash in response of the surprise Super Kick that Shawn gave him.

**Dan Fielding:** *to Shawn* You think you can surprise me with that foot of yours, you little Philly Punk? New York's better than Philly, pal!

Unfortunately for Dan, Red Forman had a smirk on his face, seeing the DA bend over like that.

This caused Red Forman to extend his foot, and just like a football kicker...

...

...

...he punted his foot all across Dan's ass, making him scream in total pain!

**Michael Cole:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Poor Dan Fielding!

**JBL:** Oh man, that's like the fourth time that's happened! Why can't Red ever give these losers a break?

With Dan crying like a baby, Red Forman became satisfied.

As he tried to go after Liv Rooney, Tyler James came running out of nowhere and dropkicked Red right in the head, which forced the older Forman to tumble over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the commentators' surprise!

**Michael Cole:** WHOA! MY GOD!

**Jerry Lawler:** I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

**JBL:** That punk just took Red Forman out of the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** Red isn't gonna be happy about that!

**18th Eliminated: Red Forman; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 13:46  
**

As Red got up from the floor, his jaw dropped at the fact that he was eliminated.

Shocked and angry, he tried to go after Tyler with the rage only an angry Green Bay Packer fan could handle! However, the referees held him back from entering the ring anyway!**  
**

**Red Forman: ***to Tyler* This isn't over, dumbass! I'll shove my foot way up your ass so bad, your girlfriend would find your butt in El Salvador!**  
**

**JBL:** Words like that won't do him any good. He's gone.

**Jerry Lawler:** You ever go to El Salvador?

**JBL:** I have. I actually like the new motto, "Welcome to El Salvador. We got Nikki". Makes me want to go there.

While the referees escorted Red out of ringside, the countdown clock started, bringing in another entrant into the Rumble match.

Michael Cole: We've got another entrant running into the Royal Rumble match!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #29: Fez (That 70s Show)**

While the buzzer sounded for perhaps the 29th time, a foreign kid wearing a pink leisure suit started dancing to the ring like he was at a disco club. Of course, no music was heard when he came out, but there was music hearing in this kid's head.

**JBL: **Oh, damn it! Not another one!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, this is gonna be interesting!

**Michael Cole: **It's Fez off from "That 70's Show"! I can't wait to see this kid in action.

**JBL: **I don't know why the hell he's dancing, but he ain't no John Travolta.

While he was still dancing down the aisle, Fez saw Red Forman walk by him to the entrance aisle.

Curiously, the foreigner decided to greet his hard-ass friend.

**Fez:** Hi, Mr. Red! Sorry you got eliminated by a pretty boy!

**Red Forman:** *shouting to Fez* It won't be pretty when you find my foot imprinted under your ass!

Shaking off that hurtful comment, Fez managed to get to the ring.

But before he could enter the ring however, he got a glimpse of Carl McMillan's girlfriend, Victoria, standing on ringside. Using his slick charm, Fez managed to charm the Georgia-accented belle.

**Fez:** Hey mama, you're looking fine as a peach. Ready to get plucked!

**Victoria Flynn:** Ew, I'm taken!

In retaliation, Victoria took out his pepper spray and sprayed Fez right in the face.

The impact was so brutal that Fez started running all across four corners of the ring! It felt like tiny little globs of lava headed towards your face and burning every ounce of your face off. That's what it felt like to Fez!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, bad move, wrong time, rodrigo!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, that's gotta bite for Fez!

**Michael Cole:** Apparently, someone forgot to tell Fez that Victoria's already taken.

As Fez was rolling around on the floor in total pain from that pepper spray attack, Sheldon Cooper looked down on him in total shame.

**Sheldon Cooper:** *sighing* What a joke. I swear Raj can do a better job than that.

Sheldon then managed to go to the top rope, where he saw Eddie Winslow fighting off both Austin Moon, Liv Rooney, Tyler James, and Shawn Hunter one at a time.

As Eddo turned around, Sheldon managed to leap in the air for a flying body press, but Eddie managed to catch him in mid-air!

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh! Poor move for Sheldon!

**JBL:** Somebody please throw the nerd out! I hope Eddie does it!

**Michael Cole:** I hope Sheldon packs some peanuts for the ride!

Holding Sheldon right by his shoulders, Eddie managed to muscle the nerd up with a Gorilla Press!

Eddie then scooched over to the rope where he managed to launch Sheldon over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him! But he just didn't launch Sheldon onto the floor, he launched him onto Fez, who was still trying to get up from the attack!

**Michael Cole:** Sheldon's out! I repeat, Sheldon is out!

**Jerry Lawler:** What a shame too! He was one of my favorites!

**JBL:** I gotta admit. For a nerd, he did manage to last long in the ring!

**19th Eliminated: Sheldon Cooper; Eliminated by: Eddie Winslow; Duration: 27:50  
**

While Fez was now knocked out and unconscious, Sheldon managed to limp himself off from ringside and back to the dressing room.

Meanwhile, the carnage continued as Eddie and Bud Bundy went at it, and Dan Fielding was trying hard to eliminate Carl McMillan from the matchup. As that went on, the crowd highly anticipated the arrival of number 30.

**JBL: **We are halfway there in the Rumble! Who's number 30?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #30: Marshall Eriksen (How I Met Your Mother)**

With the buzzer sounding again, a middle-aged man in his 30's came out through the curtain, wearing nothing but his underwear.

And to no surprise, he felt a little drunk, which was why he was walking down the aisle like a zombie.

**JBL: **Oh great, now we got this guy?!

**Michael Cole: **That's Marshall Eriksen from the sitcom, "How I Met Your Mother"!

**JBL: **More like "How I Met Your Psychologist", because he may need one.**  
**

Before he could actually get to the ring, he stopped for a moment and gave out his battlecry.

**Marshall Eriksen:** *shouting drunkenly* I'm Marshall Erikson, but you... CAN CALL ME BEEEEEERCULEEEEEES!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Uh-oh, this isn't gonna be good at all. But before the wrath of Beercules can be unleashed, let's see what stats we have now!  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson, Mike Seaver, Beck Oliver, Julius Rock, Eric Forman, Gilligan, Howard Wolowitz, Zack Morris, Bull Shannon, Maxwell Sheffield, Red Forman and Sheldon Cooper

**Still in the ring: **Austin Moon, Bud Bundy, Carl McMillan, Dan Fielding, Eddie Winslow, Fez, Liv Rooney, Marshall Eriksen, Shawn Hunter, Steve Urkel and Tyler James

**Entrants in the ring: **11 (so far)

**Entrants still left to go: **20 (so far)

**Longest time spent in the ring so far:** Steve Urkel (I think around 28 minutes.)

**Shortest time spent in the ring:** Howard Wolowitz (0:01.8 seconds)

**Most people eliminated:** Austin Moon (5)

**Will Fez ever get in the ring, due to that pepper spray attack?  
**

**Can Tyler chase down Austin Moon's record for most eliminations?  
**

**Will anyone escape Beercules?  
**

**Find out on the next chapter! Until then, BAZINGA!  
**


	10. Ch 10: A Bundy Strikes!

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Bundy Strikes  
**

* * *

With both Bud Bundy and Eddie Winslow looking on, Marshall (aka Beercules) stepped inside the ring and started going after the twosome with a pair of double clotheslines!

**Jerry Lawler: **Wow, look at Marshall go!

**JBL: **He took down both Eddie and Bud with a single clothesline!

**Michael Cole: **Marshall's looking fired up here!

With the two horndogs down, Marshall looked for someone else to beat up on.

So he decided to approach Liv Rooney and trap her with a torture rack! She was bending her like a pencil, hoping he would break the blonde-haired starlet in half!

**Jerry Lawler:** *cringing* Oh man, that's really painful to watch!

**JBL:** He's looking to bend Liv Rooney over!

**Michael Cole:** Definitely a pun intended!

While holding Liv on his shoulders, Austin Moon tried his best to save the popstar to the best of his ability, but Marshall Eriksen laid out the rock-star with a bicycle kick!**  
**

**Jerry Lawler:** *shocked* Oh gracious!

**JBL:** Ha! Austin Moon got it in the kisser!

Still bending over Liv Rooney like a straw, Marshall Eriksen finally managed to toss her aside.

However, he was forced to put Liv down when Shawn managed to slow Beercules down with shots to the gut.

**Michael Cole:** Look at Shawn go right at it!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's probably a smart move if I've ever seen one!

**JBL:** Yeah, but it may prove to be foolish!

Shawn fired out of all cylinders, bringing Marshall down to his knees, which he did successfully.

And then Shawn ran to the ropes and back again...

...

...

...only for him to eat a meat-hook clothesline, thanks to Beercules!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, HELLO!

**JBL:** There goes Shawn's entire jaw!

As Shawn was laid out in an unconscious state, Marshall managed to pick him up by the collar of his shirt.

Feeling dazed and confused, Shawn was thrown over the top rope and onto the floor in elimination! But suddenly, he landed on top of Fez, who was just getting back up.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, there goes Shawn!

**JBL:** And down goes the foreigner! That kid is not catching a break!

**Michael Cole:** Shawn's out of the match!

**20th Eliminated: Shawn Hunter; Eliminated by: Marshall Eriksen; Duration: 3:40  
**

As Shawn slowly managed to get back up from his feet, Fez was yet again knocked out. So far, it's been a minute since he still hasn't gotten in the ring.

Meanwhile, Dan Fielding had trapped Carl McMillan in a tree of woe, putting the foot in the policeman's mouth. Steve Urkel was doing his best trying to revive Eddie Winslow, not to much success. As that was going on, the countdown clock lit up on the titantron, bringing in another entrant.**  
**

**Michael Cole: **Number 31's gonna make his way soon!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #31: Theo Huxtable (The Cosby Show)**

As the buzzer sounded, another large teen wearing a New York Knicks jersey came out to another hometown pop.

He looked more like Eddie Winslow, all except that the face was somehow different.

**JBL: **Another damn high-schooler?! There's way too much already!

**Michael Cole:** Another hometown favorite from NY!

**Jerry Lawler: **It's Theo Huxtable from "The Cosby Show"! And with Eddie Winslow in the ring, we're definitely gonna see one hell of a battle!

As soon as Theo got to the ring, he went to work on Tyler James, who managed to shove him off.

As Tyler was sent flying back, the ladykiller got back up, only to eat a big boot from Theo!**  
**

**Michael Cole: **And Theo connects with a big boot!

**JBL: **Time to call Tyler a dentist! His smile may need some fixing!

Theo was just getting started.

His next target was Dan Fielding, who was still putting his foot in Carl's mouth. Sneaking in, Theo managed to grab Dan by the waist, and flung him across the ring with a German Suplex. And yet, he still hung on to him!

**Michael Cole:** What a huge German Suplex!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wait a minute, Theo's not quite done with him!

With Dan Fielding trying so hard to get up, Theo managed to muscle him up to his feet.

But then, he threw him once again with yet another German Suplex!

**JBL:** Here came another one!

**Jerry Lawler:** And he's still going!

**Michael Cole:** Theo's channeling his inner Brock Lesnar here tonight!

Dan was growing a bit weary and tired from all the German Suplexes that he took.

So as Theo was about to lift Dan up for a third German Suplex, Carl McMillan managed to trip Theo on his feet, the same time he grabbed Dan's neck, slamming the district attorney down for a German Suplex/STO double-team move. And Theo didn't even know he was double teaming with Carl in the first place!

**Michael Cole:** OH MAN!

**JBL:** That might have broke Dan Fielding's neck!

**Jerry Lawler:** Any worser than that and Dan's career as a district attorney might have ended right there!

As Dan held out his neck in excruciating pain, Fez managed to finally recover.

However, he was finally instructed by ring officials to get in the ring, which made it clear that Fez wasn't even eliminated at this point.

**JBL:** It's about time that limey got up.

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know what Fez can even do with such blurred vision!

Fez finally managed to get inside the ring, but however, the pepper spray attack that he suffered at the hands of Carl's girlfriend was affecting his eye vision, which made it very difficult for him to see.

But just as he got in the ring, Tyler James came from behind and threw Fez over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mixed response!

**Michael Cole:** Well, that didn't last long!

**JBL:** Good riddance for Fez! Now we don't have to see that pervert again!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, you have to think Victoria for getting involved in the first place!

**21st Eliminated: Fez; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 0:08  
**

As the rest of the ring officials managed to check on Fez's blurry condition, the Rumble clock managed to lit up on the titantron, awaiting the 32nd entrant of the match!

**JBL: **I can't wait for number 32! Who is it?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #32: Al Bundy (Married... With Children)**

As the horn sounded for the 32nd time, a shoe salesman in his usual blue workshirt and brown pants came out to a roaring applause.

Suddenly, the entire New York crowd chanted 'Bundy! Bundy! Bundy!' in favor in this man.

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, business has just been picked up!

**Michael Cole: **We got another favorite coming in! It's Al Bundy from "Married... With Children".

**JBL: **I can't hear anything! They're going nuts for this man, and he ain't even in New York!

As Al entered the ring, he started going to work immediately, by hammering away at Steve Urkel and nailing a bodyslam on the nerd!

**Michael Cole: **Look at him go to work immediately!

**JBL: **If he actually went to work, it would be at a shoe store, not at a wrestling ring!

Austin Moon was the next man to taste the shoeman's wrath.

Austin tried to surprise him with a clothesline, but Al retaliated by striking him in the gut, and nailed the rockstar with a Russian Leg Sweep!

**Jerry Lawler: **Al Bundy's cleaning house!

**JBL: **It's not like they're even trying to take Al Bundy down!

Al Bundy's next man on his hit list was Marshall Eriksen.

From there, the two men were engaged in one intense faceoff. Both men were urging to hit one another as verbal exchanges between Marshall and Al increased.

**Marshall Eriksen:** *to Al* You ain't that bad!

**Al Bundy:** *to Marshall* You should take a look at Peg's mom, that'll clear your thought!

After the faceoff, Al Bundy and Marshall Eriksen both gave a test of strength, hoping to bring one of them down to their knees.

At first, Marshall had the upperhand, bringing Al Bundy down to his knees with ease. But slowly, yet surely, Al Bundy managed to get himself back up and bring Marshall, aka Beercules, down to his knees. So far, the crowd was split between two men.

**Michael Cole:** This is feeling very intense!

**JBL:** Yeah. Hopefully, I think Al is way drunk than Marshall is.

**Jerry Lawler:** I could tell because of the pudding belly Al has.

While both Al and Marshall had their test of strength, Theo Huxtable was trying to hard to eliminate Tyler James, Bud Bundy and Eddie Winslow at one time, which seemed pretty much impossible in Theo's case.

He tried to lift him up, but the body weight was too much for him.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this attempt right here.

**JBL:** No way Theo's eliminating three people at once. I think Eddie Winslow ate an entire fat kid for lunch.

Luckily, Theo managed to lift all three over the top rope, but unfortunately for him, all three men managed to remain on the apron for safety.

**Michael Cole:** Well, we almost had it happen!

**JBL:** I'm telling you, Michael, Eddie Winslow ate up a fat kid.

Meanwhile, over at the upper right turnbuckle, Liv Rooney started shoving her shoe across Dan Fielding's face, choking him on impact.

At the same time, the countdown clock lit up on the titantron, bringing in another entrant in the Sitcom Royal Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** Let's see who number 33 is so far!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #33: Steven Hyde (That 70s Show)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with his familar short brown afro, aviator sunglasses and Led Zeppelin t-shirt raced down the aisle, hoping to waste no time getting in on the Rumble action!

**JBL: **Oh, come on! What's up with these crappy high-school punks!?

**Michael Cole: **Here comes Steven Hyde from "That 70's Show"! He's looking pumped up!

**Jerry Lawler: **I think it must be the stash that he smoked from backstage.

**JBL: **Huh, no wonder I smelled rosemary early in the night.

Instead of having to enter the ring, Hyde decided to enter via the top rope, hoping to get both Al Bundy and Marshall Eriksen in a sneak attack.

And as the shoe-salesman and soon-to-be judge looked up to the pot-smoker, Hyde leaped out of the top rope and crash-landed onto the duo with a double axe handle!

**Jerry Lawler: **Whoa, he really flew there!

**Michael Cole: **Talk about a first impression!

Steven Hyde was still rolling, especially when he encountered Theo Huxtable.

Theo tried to surprise Hyde with a chokeslam, but the teenaged smoker managed to counter the maneuver with a DDT!

**Michael Cole: **OH! What a thunderous DDT!

**Jerry Lawler: **That oughta send Theo's brains jumbling!

With Theo down and out, Steven Hyde picked him up and dragged him over the top rope, hoping to eliminate him.

While that was going on, another elimination attempt was going on. This time, between Austin Moon and Liv Rooney. The reason Austin was attacking Liv was because they botched a superkick attempt in which Liv tried to attack Dan, but ended up kicking Austin instead!

**JBL: **Uh-oh, Liv could be going out! No point of return for her!

Austin managed to send her over the top rope, but Liv managed to remain on the apron.

Yet, the rockstar wasn't done with her yet. Austin tried to push Liv off the apron, but the popstar had an ace up her sleeve. So she grabbed Austin's face...

...

...

...and kissed him hard! Suddenly, the entire New York crowd all engaged in a 'WOOOOOOOOOOOO' chant, seeing this hot kiss between them!

**Jerry Lawler: **WHOA! Look at that!

**JBL: **I did not expect that to happen!

**Jerry Lawler:** Doesn't that bring back memories, Cole?

**Michael Cole:** I have! It's like when Beth Phoenix eliminated The Great Khali back at the 2010 Royal Rumble!

The kiss took a lot out of Austin Moon to be exact.

Suddenly, Austin's knees was too weak to fight back, which sent him over the top rope and onto the floor in a shocking elimination!

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this! Austin's out!

**JBL:** That may be the most smartest thing I've ever seen!

**Michael Cole: ***chuckling* Liv Rooney has just eliminated Austin Moon, all because of a kiss!**  
**

**22nd Eliminated: Austin Moon; Eliminated by: Liv Rooney; Duration: 21:37  
**

Austin felt shocked that he was eliminated in this kind of fashion. But suddenly let out an interesting smile, as he found it worthwhile to be eliminated by a pretty girl quite like Liv Rooney.

As he walked back up the entrance ramp, he looked back to Liv Rooney, who blew a kiss at him.

**Jerry Lawler: **Wow, Austin's gonna remember that!

**JBL: **It sucks. Why does Austin Moon get all the good stuff and I don't?!

However, the little exchange between Austin and Liv didn't last as Steven Hyde snuck up behind Liv Rooney, hoping to catch her in surprise!

And when Liv turned around, Steven Hyde kicked her in the but and brought her neck down to the mat with a Stone Cold Stunner!

**Michael Cole:** Stunner! Stunner!

**Jerry Lawler: **Steven Hyde with a Stone Cold Stunner on Liv Rooney!

**JBL: **I'm really impressed! He actually pulled off a Stone Cold Stunner!

As Hyde started talking down to a knocked-out Liv Rooney, Carl McMillan was busy stomping a mudhole on Bud Bundy, while Dan Fielding was busy giving Steve Urkel one hurtful wedgie.

Meanwhile, the Rumble clock lit up once again, which indicated that the 34th entrant was about to make his way down!

**Jerry Lawler:** Number 34's on his way! What an advantage he'll have!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #34: Danny Tanner (Full House)**

With the buzzer sounding once more, a man with a tall frame, curly black hair and a gray business suit came through the curtain, greeted by a bunch of boos.

Apparently, much of the New York crowd wasn't very Full House-friendly to be exact.

**JBL: **Oh, here comes trouble!

**Jerry Lawler: **I agree. Here comes Danny from "Full House"! And concerning the reception he's getting, something tells me this crowd is not very Full House-friendly here tonight!

**Michael Cole: **Well, we are in New York City after all! Can Danny survive in an atmosphere quite like the Rumble?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**All right, we've got Danny Tanner in the Rumble, but unfortunately, he'll gonna have to wait until the next chapter to see what he's truly made of. Until then, let's see some stats!  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson, Mike Seaver, Beck Oliver, Julius Rock, Eric Forman, Gilligan, Howard Wolowitz, Zack Morris, Bull Shannon, Maxwell Sheffield, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper, Shawn Hunter, Fez and Austin Moon

**Still in the ring:** Al Bundy, Bud Bundy, Carl McMillan, Dan Fielding, Danny Tanner, Eddie Winslow, Liv Rooney, Marshall Eriksen, Steve Urkel, Steven Hyde, Theo Huxtable and Tyler James

**Entrants in the ring: **12 (so far)

**Entrants still left to go: **16 (so far)

**Longest time spent in the ring so far:** Steve Urkel (I think around 28 minutes.)

**Shortest time spent in the ring:** Howard Wolowitz (0:01.8 seconds)

**Most people eliminated:** Austin Moon, Tyler James (5)

**Can Tyler break Austin Moon's record of five eliminations for six?  
**

**Will Steven Hyde do even better than Eric, Fez, and Red combined?  
**

**Who will Liv Rooney flirt with next in order to keep going in the Rumble?  
**

**Will I keep confusing Theo Huxtable for Eddie Winslow?**

**Trust me, you don't wanna miss next chapter! Until then, happy late Valentine's Day everyone!  
**


	11. Ch 11: I Fought The Law

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Fought The Law...  
**

* * *

As Danny managed to carefully enter the ring (he had to wipe his shoes off at the apron because he was a neat-freak), the first person to approach him was Steve Urkel.

Doing his best Muhammad Ali impression, Steve Urkel managed to move around with quick footwork. Danny was so far humiliated at Steve's intimidation game. All he wanted to do was to shut the nerd up.**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: **Look at this, the nerd's got footwork!

**Michael Cole: **That's very interesting.

**JBL: **I think it's foolish.

**Steve Urkel: **C'mon, Danny! You don't have any dustballs in you to swat me away. C'mon I dare-

However, Urkel was cut off when Danny Tanner connected the nerd with a Big Boot!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa, that didn't last long!

**JBL:** I think Urkel's jaw just got thrown out of Madison Square Garden!

As Urkel held onto his entire mouth in pain, Danny Tanner picked the nerd right up.

However, he picked him up on his shoulders and slammed him down with a huge powerslam!

**Michael Cole:** What a nice powerslam!

**JBL:** I never knew the neat-freak was such a powerhouse! I know who I'm rooting for!

While Danny was working on Urkel, the faceoff between Al and Marshall got so rough that it resulted into a big brawl. Both the behemoths were busy trading body slams, arm drags, headlocks the first thing when Bundy entered the Royal Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this battle go on here!

**JBL: **From the way I see it, it looks like it could take place in a bar room instead.**  
**

However, the brawl stopped when Marshall poked Al right in the eyes.

And then, it was followed by a big boot to the face!

**Michael Cole:** OW! A boot right to the face!

**Jerry Lawler:** That must've hurt worse than his job, let me tell ya!

The impact was more than enough to knock the shoe salesman out.

While Al remained motionless, Marshall Eriksen (aka Beercules) picked him up with a backbreaker position and approached the ropes.

**JBL:** Uh-oh, this could be bye-bye for Al Bundy!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's definitely going out!

But as Marshall could think about dumping Al out, Tyler James snuck out of nowhere and hit a dropkick on the back of Beercules's head!

That impact forced both Marshall and Al to tumble over the top rope, but Al Bundy managed to remain on the apron while Marshall was dumped to the floor in elimination!

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this!

**JBL:** I don't believe it! Marshall's out of there already!

**Michael Cole:** Tyler James has just eliminated another one!

**JBL:** Marshall's gonna flip his underwear for sure!

**23rd Eliminated: Marshall Eriksen; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 4:45  
**

And 'flips his underwear', he did.

Marshall immediately lost it, acting and screaming like a spoiled child. So far, he started shaking the barricade, steel steps, and announcer's table all at one time. Nothing he did wasn't gonna bring him back to the ring.

**JBL: **What a baby!

**Michael Cole: **You can't blame Marshall. He was one of the favorites to win!

**JBL: **Oh, go cry him a river, we got the next entrant coming!

While Marshall left ringside in defeat, the countdown clock appeared on the titantron, giving way to the 35th entrant!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #35: Mike Biggs (Mike &amp; Molly)**

After the buzzer sounded, an overweight white cop appeared through the curtain. To a huge surprise, he came out to a mixed reaction from the New York crowd.

Basically, some of the boos he got from the crowd noticed his Chicago flag right on his chest. Apparently, they all liked the NYPD better.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, this crowd's gone a little bit sour.

**JBL:** I'm afraid the New York Police Department isn't gonna like this one!

**Michael Cole:** From "Mike &amp; Molly", it's Chicago policeman, Mike Biggs!

During that walk down the aisle, Mike noticed his best friend Carl being stomped on by Steven Hyde at the turnbuckle.

Seeing this, Mike went into fat-guy rage mode and stormed in the ring, nailing the doper with a huge clothesline!

**Michael Cole:** What a thunderous clothesline!

**Jerry Lawler:** That doesn't feel pretty!

Mike was just getting started with Hyde.

As Hyde got back up, the overweight policeman picked him up and hit him hard with a powerslam!

**JBL:** What a big powerslam! Hyde just got busted!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and not in a good way I assume.

With Carl dusting himself off, Mike picked him up as an offer of friendship. Mike didn't like seeing his best friend getting beat down in a racial-kind of way, so the only thing the fatman could do was look out for his best friend.

But as soon as Mike got Carl up, Dan Fielding huffed out his chest and managed to stand up to the two Chicago policemen.

**Dan Fielding:** *to Mike and Carl* You guys give New York City Policemen a bad name! So you two can suck it!

**Carl McMillan:** *to Mike* Please tell me this guy didn't make a bad gay joke.

**Mike Biggs: ***to Carl* That's it, lets get this hag!

Not taking Dan's horribly bad gay joke that well, both Mike and Carl gave the district attorney an old-fashioned wedgie!

His underwear went so far up Dan's crack, he was this close to bleeding!

**Michael Cole: ***cringing* Oh, dear!

**JBL: **Somebody call a doctor for Mr. Fielding!

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeah, because it's definitely not looking good here!

With Dan Fielding being caught in a huge wedgie, the two policemen launched the DA over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him!

Suddenly, Dan Fielding's elimination was met with a mixed reaction, mostly boos from the angry New Yorkers.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, there goes Fielding!

**Michael Cole:** Fielding is out of the Rumble match!

**24th Eliminated: Dan Fielding; Eliminated by: Mike Biggs &amp; Carl McMillan; Duration: 7:30  
**

While the rest of the ring officials were busy checking on Dan Fielding (mostly because of his horrible wedgie), Liv Rooney was busy getting his foot on Al Bundy's mouth from the left turnbuckle.

But out of nowhere, an attractive teenage brunette hopped across the barricade and entered the ring, pulling Liv Rooney from the back of her blonde hair! The camera got a good look at her, which was identified as Austin Moon's girlfriend, Ally Dawson!**  
**

**Michael Cole: **Hey, wa-wait a minute! There's Ally Dawson!

**JBL: **What's she doing here? She's not a part of this Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler: **Apparently, she must've saw the kiss between Liv and Austin! That's why she's on her!**  
**

Suddenly, a cat-fight between Ally and Liv now broke out. The momentum was focused right on Ally Dawson, who surprisingly wasn't a part of the Rumble. On top of all that, an "Ally" chant broke out all across Madison Square Garden as Ally kept pounding Liv's head on the mat.

Ring officials outside the ring saw this and went in the ring, hoping to break the cat-fight between the two girls. Of course, the crowd had no choice but to boo because of this.

**Jerry Lawler:** I hope Joey Styles was watching this! This is something that would make him proud!

**JBL:** That Ally girl should belong in an insane asylum!

After several seconds, Ally finally managed to let Liv go and was forced to go back to her seat.

But the cat-fight took a toll on Liv. As she was getting up, Steven Hyde snuck behind her and threw her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her for good!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, there goes Liv Rooney!

**JBL:** Yeah, and it was all because of that psycho, Ally Dawson!

**Michael Cole:** She probably won't be 'singing it loud' anytime soon!

**25th Eliminated: Liv Rooney; Eliminated by: Steven Hyde; Duration: 22:49  
**

As Liv was slumping all across ringside, the Rumble clock lit up again, bringing up another entrant!

**JBL: **Anyway, we're gonna find out who number 36 is! I can't wait!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #36: Carl Winslow (Family Matters)**

As the buzzer sounded for the 36th time so far, another overweight cop (who is black by the way) made his way from the curtain. Just like Mike Biggs, he too also had a mixed reaction because of the Chicago flag on his chest. Mostly, the New Yorkers still preferred NYPD over the CPD.

He was very similar due to the fact that he resembled the fat black cop from "Die Hard", except he was all bald.

**JBL: **Oh boy, is this about to get interesting!

**Jerry Lawler: **You talk about another big cop, here comes another one!

**Michael Cole: **And with both Carl Winslow and Mike Biggs in the Rumble, who knows what's gonna go down!

**JBL: **It's gonna be carnage, I tell ya!

During that walk down the aisle, Carl noticed his son (Eddie) being ganged up by both Mike and Carl. Seeing this, the fatman adjusted his police hat and bolted down to the ring.

And as he got inside the ring, he whistled to the two policemen, which caught their attention. In response, Carl managed to hit both of them with a thunderous double clothesline!

**Michael Cole:** What a thunderous double clothesline!

**JBL:** Wow, we've been getting a lot of clotheslines lately so far!

**Jerry Lawler:** That oughta make a good drinking game!

So far, Carl looked around the entire ring, making sure that no one would gang up on Eddie.

Just like a loving father, he managed to pick his son up off his feet and dust him off. And while Carl was doing just that to protect his son, he noticed both Al and Bud Bundy staring them down. Not too long ago, both Carl and Eddie exchanged the glance back to them. This was gonna be a battle of the father-son duos for sure. Even if they didn't appreciate the ovation, everyone was glued on for this battle.

**JBL:** Wow, I'm on the edge of my seat!

**Jerry Lawler:** I never expected this to happen here!

**JBL:** We got Family Matters versus Married With Children here! The Winslows vs. The Bundys! Now this is best for business!

So far, Al Bundy fired the first shot...

...

...

...only for Carl Winslow to charge at him, shoving the shoe salesman deep within the turnbuckles with shoulder blocks.

For Bud Bundy however, he was also thrown into the turnbuckles by Eddie Winslow. This time, Eddie shoved his Air Jordans right up to Bud's nearly shaved chin. The crowd grew a bit ecstatic watching this showdown go down. They mostly wanted to see Carl Winslow and Mike Biggs go at it more, but they enjoyed seeing Winslows vs. Bundys more often!

**JBL:** I'm loving this! The Bundys are being demolished!

**Michael Cole:** Carl's size and Eddie's strength, playing a huge factor in this matchup so far!

While that matchup was happening between the four men, Theo Huxtable, Steve Urkel and Danny Tanner were already getting Tyler James over the top rope. Now all they needed to push him off the apron.

To be honest, Tyler was in a whole lot of trouble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, Tyler's gonna be a goner!

**JBL:** If I were him, I'd walk away immediately.

After seconds of struggling, the three men managed to push Tyler off the apron, but strangely, his feet never touched the floor.

As shocking as this was, Tyler was standing on just his two hands. That caught a lot of shock and awe from the rest of the New Yorkers in this building.

**Michael Cole:** WHA! Are you kidding me?!

**JBL:** How is that kid doing that!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's amazing, and yet his feet never touched the floor!

Knowing that he was going to lose his balance, Tyler managed to head for the steel steps in which his feet fell perfectly.

That brought in a tremendous ovation from the crowd, who started chanting Tyler's name.

**Jerry Lawler:** He's safe! I can't believe it!

**JBL:** I'm starting to have my doubts about this kid! He's amazing.

While Tyler was getting back in the ring however, the Rumble clock went off, leading up to the 37th entrant of the match.

**Michael Cole:** We're down to number 37. Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #37: Norm (Cheers)**

As the horn sounded, a fat man in a very brown suit made his way through the curtain. However, he was stumbling on his way down the aisle, which people would have him assume he was drunk.

Unfortunately for Norm, he was greeted by a huge round of boos. Which was what Norm expected since he resided from Boston (because in real life, people from New York hate people from Boston).**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: ***chuckling* Uh-oh, here comes the Gravy Train!

**JBL: **I can't believe a drunk like him is entering this Rumble! And to think Marshall Eriksen calls himself 'Beercules'!

**Michael Cole: **Well, I've been hearing backstage that Norm was wasted before this match even began.

**Jerry Lawler: **Maybe it's his good luck charm.

Slowly, but steadily, he managed to get on top of the apron. Hopefully, he was hoping not to buzz out.

And then carefully, he managed to get in the ring. But not without falling down on his ass, which brought out a laugh from Madison Square Garden.

**JBL:** Uh-oh, baby fall down!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm thinking he had too much to drink!

**Norm:** *off-camera* Okay, I think I had t-t-too much...

Luckily for Norm, he managed to get up on his feet.

However, much to his drunken chagrin, he was approached by both Mike Biggs and Carl McMillan, who managed to recover from the double clothesline caused by Carl Winslow. Seeing both the two policemen once at a time, Norm started wobbling around like he was some sort of drunken master.

**Norm:** *to Mike and Carl* You don't... you don't want none of this!

Norm's little fighting words didn't effect Mike and Carl one bit.

So in retaliation, the two officers in blue double-punched Norm, which made him stumble over the ropes. While he was stumbling, Mike and Carl managed to lift Norm up over the top rope with his drunken body onto the floor, eliminating him to a huge applause!

**JBL:** Thanks for coming, Norm! Go back to the watering hole where you come from!

**Jerry Lawler:** I've never seen someone falling off the wagon before in a Royal Rumble, but this sure is a first!

**Michael Cole:** Just like that, Norm's out of the match!

**26th Eliminated: Norm; Eliminated by: Mike Biggs &amp; Carl McMillan; Duration: 0:14  
**

Despite being drunk, Norm did manage to make it out on his feet.

Apparently, it was a bad idea for him to be drunk inside of a wrestling ring. So he decided to blow it off and head back to the dressing room.

**Norm: ***drunkenly* Ah, who needs this dump? I'm going back to the bar!

After Norm's departure, both the Bundys and Winslows were still going at it like gangbusters.

So far, the momentum changed as Al was stomping a mudhole on Carl, while Bud managed to bring Eddie down to his knees. With the younger Winslow down and out, Bud managed to go up the top rope and pull off some high-risk offense.

**JBL:** Oh, please don't tell me the perv's gonna fly.

**Jerry Lawler:** Like it or not, he's gonna!

As Eddie got back up on his feet, Bud leaped up for a hurricanrana...

...

...

...but Eddie catched and caught him with a powerbomb, knocking Bud out like a light!

**Jerry Lawler:** AGH! OH MY GOD!

**Michael Cole:** *cringing* Oh man, what a thunderous powerbomb!

**JBL:** Talk about getting _laid_ for Bud!

As Bud began seeing stars, Eddie picked him up, hoping to powerslam Bud out of the Royal Rumble match.

But as soon as Eddie could eliminate Bud, Tyler James came out of nowhere, grabbed Eddie by the shirt, and sent both Eddie and Bud over the top rope and onto the floor in an double elimination!

**JBL:** Whoa! Look at this!

**Michael Cole:** Tyler eliminated both men! He eliminated both men from the Rumble match!

**Jerry Lawler:** Tyler James is on a killing spree here!

**27th Eliminated: Bud Bundy; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 12:47  
**

**28th Eliminated: Eddie Winslow; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 13:47  
**

Both Eddie and Bud managed to stand on their feet, disappointed that they were both eliminated suddenly and mysteriously. If only their battling fathers saw this, they would be disappointed as well that both of their sons were eliminated like that.

So as they both left ringside in total defeat, the clock managed to light up again. The people at Madison Square Garden all looked to the titantron, awaiting to see who number 38 was.**  
**

**Michael Cole:** We're about to see number 38! Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

As the buzzer sounded, the sound of a motorcycle had sounded behind the curtain.

**JBL:** Wait, is that the sound of a motorcycle..?

As both Eddie and Bud were walking up the aisle, the person riding the motorcycle popped up, which forced the two eliminated men to move out of the way. The fangirls all across Madison Square Garden screamed in delight as the motorcycle rider took his helmet off for the world to see his trademark slicked-back black hair. And not to mention the iconic leather jacket.

Apparently, two names said it all about this man:

**Entrant #38: The Fonz (Happy Days)**

**Jerry Lawler: **Wow, I can't believe this!

**JBL: **It's the Fonz! It's the Fonz! He's returned!

**Michael Cole: **Arthur Fonzarelli is the next entrant in the Royal Rumble! I'm shocked as ever!

**JBL:** Boy, are they cruisin' for a bruisin' here!

Looking on at the carnage inside the ring, The Fonz lifted up his sunglasses and gave them one death stare. Hard to believe he could pull that death glare off quite well, despite being a greaser in the 50's. With a smirk on his face, he laid out his famous catchphrase for all the ladies to hear.

**The Fonz:** Ayyyyyyyy...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Oh man, is someone cruising for a bruising now that the Fonz has shown up. Unfortunately, the rest of you fans might have to wait until next chapter to see what happens. With that, here's the facts we've got down so far:**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson, Mike Seaver, Beck Oliver, Julius Rock, Eric Forman, Gilligan, Howard Wolowitz, Zack Morris, Bull Shannon, Maxwell Sheffield, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper, Shawn Hunter, Fez, Austin Moon, Marshall Eriksen, Dan Fielding, Liv Rooney, Norm, Bud Bundy and Eddie Winslow

**Still in the ring:** Al Bundy, Carl McMillan, Carl Winslow, Danny Tanner, Mike Biggs, Steve Urkel, Steven Hyde, The Fonz, Theo Huxtable and Tyler James

**Entrants in the ring: **10 (so far)

**Entrants still left to go: **12 (so far)

**Longest time spent in the ring so far:** Steve Urkel (Over 35 minutes)

**Shortest time spent in the ring:** Howard Wolowitz (0:01.8 seconds)

**Most people eliminated:** Tyler James (8, although I'm not sure if that's the right number. I'll check back later.)

**Now that Tyler has broken Austin Moon's record of eliminations, will he dispose of more trash?  
**

**Can Steve Urkel last throughout the Rumble all the way to the end?  
**

**Will anybody else drop in uninvited?  
**

**And once again, will I keep confusing Theo Huxtable for Eddie Winslow, even though he's already out?**

**There will be more to come after this! Trust me, you don't wanna miss this piece of action next chapter. Oh, and don't forget the feedbacks as well. I appreciate it! :D  
**


	12. Ch 12: The Fonz Strikes

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Fonz Strikes  
**

* * *

Looking around at the competitors, Fonz took his sweet time combing his hair while getting on the apron.

Meanwhile, Mike and Carl were looking right at the greaser dead-on. From there, the two policeman huddled, thinking of a game-plan.

**Mike Biggs:** *to Carl* I don't like this punk kid. As soon as he comes in, we double clothesline him!

**Carl McMillan:** *to Mike* Affirmative!

Suddenly, as the Fonz came in, both Mike and Carl joined hands together, hoping to eliminate the greaser early on.

But it was a total mistake as the Fonz lowered the rope, which sent both Mike and Carl over the top rope and onto the floor!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wha-!? I don't believe this!

**JBL:** How on earth did the Fonz do that!?

**Michael Cole:** I don't know, but both Mike and Carl are officially gone from this Royal Rumble!

**32nd Eliminated: Mike Biggs; Eliminated by: The Fonz; Duration: 3:12  
**

**33rd Eliminated: Carl McMillan; Eliminated by: The Fonz; Duration: 17:12  
**

Victoria ended up throwing a fit at the point of Carl being eliminated in this Rumble as a matter of fact.

While Mike, Carl and Victoria left in total disappointment, Fonz looked around and saw Danny and Urkel testing their strength (Danny was winning, by the way). Feeling tired and bored from this snoozefest, Fonz managed to grab both Danny and Urkel's head and banged them together with a double noggin knocker!

**Jerry Lawler:** OH! Talk about a meeting of the minds!

**Michael Cole:** That's bound to cause someone a headache.

**JBL:** Somebody get some aspirin, pronto.

As the clean-freak looked a bit dazed and confused, The Fonz wasted no time as he immediately threw Danny over the top rope with both feet hitting the floor. Therefore, it brought The Fonz another elimination.

**JBL:** There does the neat freak!

**Jerry Lawler:** See ya later, Danny!

**34th Eliminated:** **Danny Tanner; Eliminated by: The Fonz; Duration: 4:32  
**

As Danny laid motionless on the floor, Theo Huxtable had Tyler James groggy on the turnbuckle, hoping to nail the ladykiller with a high-risk top rope superplex.

Tyler tried to hold on the best that he could, but Theo connected with punch shots to the gut.**  
**

**Michael Cole: **Tyler hanging on the best that he could here.

**JBL:** Yeah, but Theo ain't gonna let it happen.

With Tyler hanging on for the ride, Theo launched him up in the air...

...

...

...and crashlanded onto Al Bundy and Carl Winslow, resulting in another major dog pile!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa, what a collision!

**JBL:** We're getting a lot more dogpiles than Charlie Sheen ever has with women!

**Michael Cole:** I can only hope it's the last.

As the four men tried their best to recover quickly, The Fonz was at the lower left turnbuckle, putting his foot in Steven Hyde's mouth.

Meanwhile, as the stoner was trying hard to breathe, the Rumble clock lit up, bringing in another entrant for the match.

**Michael Cole:** Here comes number 39! Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #39: Cody Lambert (Step By Step)**

As the buzzer sounded, a tall teenager with a blue-flannel shirt and black jeans came through the curtain.

But he wasn't alone though. He also brought his famous slicked-back flat top and along with it came his Jeff Spicoli accent.

**Jerry Lawler: **Hey, another familiar face!

**JBL: **I don't even remember him!

**Michael Cole: **That's because that's Cody Lambert from the ABC sitcom "Step By Step"!

**JBL: **Are you sure that's not Boner from "Growing Pains"?

As Cody entered the ring, The Fonz broke off of Hyde so that he could brawl with the cool-as-heck motorcyclist.

The Fonz tried to pull off a punch, but Cody managed to block every single one of them with his hands. From there, Cody pulled off two punches, followed by a smooth spin kick, getting Fonz right in the gut!

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa, check that out!

**JBL:** Never seen a combo like that in my life! Boner's got moves!

**Michael Cole:** *to JBL* Um, that's Cody, not Boner.

**JBL:** *to Michael* Yeah, same thing...

**(FUN FACT: Sasha Mitchell, the actor who played Cody Lambert on seasons 1-5 on Step By Step, actually has a blackbelt in martial arts.)**

While The Fonz was still stunned from that combo, Cody kicked the bad boy in the knee, bringing the greaser to his knees.

As he was on his knees, Cody started kicking away at his chest multiple times, a la Daniel Bryan! With every kick, a "Yes!" chant would break out in response.

**Jerry Lawler: **Looks like Cody's gone all Daniel Bryan!

**JBL:** Great. I hope he turns into a goat as well.

**Michael Cole:** Those kicks are definitely stinging him for sure.

The Fonz looked to be dazed.

And as Cody went for a huge roundhouse kick, The Fonz managed to duck. But as Cody turned once again, Tyler James came out of nowhere and decked out Cody with a running knee!

**Michael Cole:** Running knee! Running knee!

**JBL:** Please tell me Tyler's not gonna turn into a goat as well!

With Cody shaken a bit from that impact, Steven Hyde capitalized the moment by trying to eliminate both men in Carl Winslow and Steve Urkel.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, someone's looking to go out!

**JBL:** There isn't no way Hyde's gonna take out both men. Carl weighs so much like an RV!

After several seconds of struggling, the two managed to go over the top rope, but managed to remain on the apron.

Steven Hyde was celebrating, thinking that he'd actually eliminated two of Chicago's finest. In reality, Steve Urkel went up to the top rope and Carl Winslow re-entered the ring. When Hyde turned around though, Carl had launched Urkel unto him with an Aided Cross Body from the top!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel right into Hyde!

**Jerry Lawler:** *to JBL* Did you see how high Urkel flew!?

**JBL:** Big deal, pigs can fly higher than him.

With Hyde down on the floor, The Fonz was busy brawling with Al Bundy to the upper left turnbuckle while Tyler James was still throwing out punches on Theo Huxtable.

While that was going on, the Rumble clock lit up once more. Which obviously meant that another entrant was about to appear.

**JBL:** Number 40's coming up, I can't wait!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #40: Alan Harper (Two And A Half Men)**

As the buzzer sounded for the 40th time, a short-haired man with a polo shirt and brown slacks came through the curtain.

Shocking as this was, this man was greeted by boos from the crowd.

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh, here comes Alan Harper!

**Michael Cole: **Off from the CBS show "Two And A Half Men"!

**JBL: **Yeah, and it's safe to say he's not a crowd favorite here.

Ignoring all the boos around him, Alan tried to get in the ring, but unfortunately, the brawl between Al and The Fonz was preventing him from entering the ring (much to the delight from the crowd).

So Alan did the best thing by trying to enter the ring by top rope.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, is Alan Harper crazy?

**JBL:** No, he's just being stupid.

However, it proved to be a mistake.

As soon as he went up top rope, Tyler James had whipped Theo to the ropes, which forced Alan to painfully rack his nuts on the turnpost.

**Jerry Lawler:** *cringing* Ah, good heavens!

**JBL:** See, told ya he was stupid.

**Michael Cole:** Alan is definitely never having kids after this one.

Alan started wobbling around in pain while the entire Madison Square Garden laughed at him.

As he got up though, he bumped right into The Fonz, who tripped Alan by his feet. Grabbing Alan by his soles, Fonzie had an idea in mind.

**JBL:** Whoa, what's he got planning?

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know, but I'm willing to find out for sure!

**The Fonz:** *to Alan* Ay, time for you to take a spin!

Grabbing Alan by the ankles, The Fonz started spinning him around with his version of the Cesaro Swing!

One by one, he kept spinning him all over the ring, which made Alan sick. The crowd simply took a liking to this, counting down many revolutions that the Fonz can do.

**Michael Cole:** Look at Fonzie go!

**JBL:** He's looking to outdo Julius here! And Julius spun Zack around like 20 times!

**Jerry Lawler:** Boy, is that gonna be a record here?

Suddenly, the giant swing managed to last long for a record 40 seconds, which pretty much took an entire minute.

Knowing the greaser was tired himself, he decided to throw Alan away. By the time he was done, he spun the Polo-wearing toothpick around 40 times! That brought in a huge pop from the New York crowd, to be honest!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, Alan's gonna be sick for days!

**JBL:** I think he's already sick right now. Just hoping he doesn't spill out in the ring.

As Alan tried to keep his gag reflex intact at the ropes, Fonzie's little swing wasted a lot of time, which was enough for the 41st entrant to appear by the count of 10.

**Michael Cole:** We're about to see number 31! Who will it be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #41: Michael Kelso (That 70's Show)**

With the buzzer sounding, the next entrant came running down the aisle.

He was dressed in a red skin-tight shirt with blue jean bellbottoms, and a Bruce Jenner-styled haircut. Strange enough, he managed to get a good reaction from the crowd. Major points for a pretty boy, for sure.

**Michael Cole:** Here comes Kelso!

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at him! He's feeling pumped to be here!

**JBL:** As if we didn't get enough braindead idiots to begin with.

As soon as he got in, he looked around the ring to find which competitor he wanted to fight.

As luck would have it, Kelso managed to eye out Alan Harper, who managed to get to his feet. Shaking some nerves off from that giant swing, Alan looked right at Kelso with such odd questioning.

**Alan Harper:** *to Kelso* Hey, Walden. Where did you grow out your hair?

Pissed off that he was called 'Walden', Kelso began rushing after Alan, who clotheslined him over the top rope and onto the floor instantly.

Alan's elimination brought in such total delight from the crowd, who were happy to see him go!

**JBL:** A-ha! So long, Alan!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know what Alan did to get Kelso pissed off, but that sure was a mistake!

**35th Eliminated:** **Alan Harper; Eliminated by: Michael Kelso; Duration: 1:12  
**

Alan got up and looked at Kelso with such shock. Apparently, Alan must've mistook Kelso for a billionaire playboy.

Still struggling to find out what was going on?

**Alan Harper: ***to Kelso* Walden, what was that for?! I thought we were friends!

**Michael Kelso: ***to Alan* My name's not Walden, dumbass! It's Kelso!

**Michael Cole: **Kelso telling it like it is in this match.

As Alan left feeling unexplained, the action continued as Cody Lambert and Al Bundy tried their best to successfully lift up Carl Winslow with a double suplex.

But Carl's weight proved to be a benefactor in this match. He was possibly too heavy to be lifted off the mat.

**JBL:** No way this is happening. Carl must've ate a whole house before the event.

**Jerry Lawler:** You may never know, John!

Cody and Al tried to lift him up again, but no use.

But then, help arrived as The Fonz and Theo Huxtable managed to team up alongside the two, making this a four-on-one struggle. With 100% effort, the four managed to get Carl Winslow up in the air, and slammed him down with a quadruple suplex.

**Michael Cole:** My god, how is this possible?!

**Jerry Lawler:** *to JBL* Told you they could do it.

**JBL:** It was just beginner's luck.

Meanwhile, Steven Hyde was busy getting Tyler James over the top rope, but managed to remain on top of the apron.

Seeing this, the stoner tried to hit the pretty boy off the apron, but Tyler countered it with a roundhouse kick.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ooh, that had to hurt!

**Michael Cole:** I agree with you more.

While Tyler managed to fight Hyde off successfully, the lady-killer noticed Kelso going after him.

Hesistating dearly, Tyler managed to hop off the apron...

...

...

...and stick to the black barricade like a spider, therefore preventing elimination!

**JBL:** Tyler's out-no, what?!

**Michael Cole:** Look at this!

**Jerry Lawler:** No way! Tyler just pulled off a John Morrison move right there!

**JBL:** He's not eliminated, but he's stuck in a hard place now!

**Michael Cole:** The question is, how is Tyler James gonna get back in the ring, now?

Cole was right. How exactly was Tyler gonna get back in the ring from the barricade?

As he was thinking on how to re-enter the ring from a risky standpoint, the countdown clock lit up again. Which only meant that number 42 was about to enter.

**JBL:** Anyway, we might as well know who number 42 is!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #42: Balki Bartakamous (Perfect Strangers)**

After the buzzer sounded, a foreign man came through the curtain to a mixed reaction (mostly boos).

His outfit was nothing more than a black matador uniform. Hard to say, the style pretty much suit him, especially his black shorts.

**JBL: **Hey, I remember this guy!

**Jerry Lawler: **What a surprise! Balki from "Perfect Strangers" is in!

**Michael Cole: **The man from the land of Mypos, and an immigrant of the city of Chicago!

**JBL: **Yeah, but the reaction isn't saying much since New Yorkers pretty much hate Chicago.

**Michael Cole: **Can Balki survive with the big boys long enough to win?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Yeah, we'll probably have to wait and see for that to happen. BTW, love the "Perfect Strangers" theme song. It's my second favorite theme song, next to "Growing Pains". Anyway, here's the stats we got so far!  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson, Mike Seaver, Beck Oliver, Julius Rock, Eric Forman, Gilligan, Howard Wolowitz, Zack Morris, Bull Shannon, Maxwell Sheffield, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper, Shawn Hunter, Fez, Austin Moon, Marshall Eriksen, Dan Fielding, Liv Rooney, Norm, Bud Bundy, Eddie Winslow, Mike Biggs, Carl McMillan, Danny Tanner and Alan Harper

**Still in the ring:** Al Bundy, Balki Bartakamous, Carl Winslow, Cody Lambert, Michael Kelso, Steve Urkel, Steven Hyde, The Fonz, Theo Huxtable and Tyler James

**Entrants in the ring: **11 (so far)

**Entrants still left to go: **8 (so far)

**Longest time spent in the ring so far:** Steve Urkel (Over 40 minutes)

**Shortest time spent in the ring:** Howard Wolowitz (0:01.8 seconds)

**Most people eliminated:** Tyler James (8)

**Now that Tyler's in a bit of a pickle, can he pull off a Kofi Kingston and get back in the match?  
**

**Will Balki reign supreme over everyone in the Rumble?  
**

**Will The Fonz strike again?**

**Will JBL keep calling Cody "Boner" for the remainder of the Rumble?**

**More answers will be revealed next chapter. Until then, eat it! No, I mean eat it.  
**


	13. Ch 13: When Justice Serves

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: When Justice Serves  
**

* * *

Feeling pumped and psyched, Balki Bartakamous managed to step inside the ring...

...

...

...only for Theo Huxtable to connect with a superkick! Of course, the impact sent him over the top rope, but luckily, he managed to remain on the apron.

**Jerry Lawler: **Whoa! Balki almost went out!

**JBL: **Maybe this ring ain't the safest place for him.

The kick rattled Balki good, but nevertheless, he still managed to stay intact.

While he entered by rolling under the ring and resting on the turnbuckle, he noticed Michael Kelso rushing right after him. Knowing this, Balki lent out his feet and connected right to Kelso's face, stunning him for the moment!**  
**

**Michael Cole:** Oh, hello!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's gotta bite for sure!

As Kelso looked groggy, Balki Bartakamous wrapped his arms around Kelso's neck in a front facelock.

And then, he span around, nailing Kelso with a tornado DDT!

**Michael Cole:** And Balki with the tornado DDT!

**JBL:** Never knew the foreigner had it in him!

Meanwhile, somewhere around the ring, Al Bundy had Steve Urkel grounded, setting the nerd up for a powerbomb.

But before he could take the nerd up, Carl came out of nowhere and held back Al. This left a huge opportunity for Urkel, who wanted to smack the shoe salesman in the mouth.

**Jerry Lawler:** Urkel gets saved yet again!

**Michael Cole:** A little alliance between Urkel and Carl forming here!

**JBL:** Yeah, but it's still every man for himself!

With Al trying to break out of Carl Winslow, Steve Urkel rushed in and threw a dropkick!

But unfortunately, Al Bundy moved out of the way, which forced Urkel to dropkick Carl instead!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, bad place at the wrong time!

**Jerry Lawler:** That definitely was a mistake!

The impact forced Carl to take a step backwards and tumble on the ropes.

As Carl lost his balance on the ropes, Al Bundy capitalized by clotheslining Carl over the top rope, which sent the policemen flying to the floor in elimination!

**JBL:** Look at this! Carl's history!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm afraid justice isn't being served tonight!

**33rd Eliminated: Carl Winslow; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration: 6:35  
**

Urkel was shocked that he accidentally eliminated his best friend/neighbor out of the Rumble!

But while standing there, The Fonz ended up lifting the nerd up on his shoulders. With Theo Huxtable on the top rope, disaster loomed for the Chicago-born nerd.

**Michael Cole: **Oh no...

**JBL: **That's gonna be a long way down, Urkel!

Urkel tried to punch the Fonz's forehead into letting him down, but it was too late.

With the nerd on Fonz's shoulders, Theo jumped off the top rope and decked Urkel with a Doomsday Device clothesline! This forced the crowd here in New York City to break in a "LOD" chant!

**JBL: **Doomsday Device! And Theo hits it!

**Jerry Lawler: **No kidding! Listen to this crowd! They're loving it!

**Michael Cole: **And why not? This is what they've been waiting for, King!

As he fell all the way down, Urkel wobbled all around the ring in pain, having his jaw broken by that hit.

Meanwhile, the rest of the action had been fierce as Steven Hyde trapped Tyler James in a Boston Crab while Cody Lambert was busy stomping a major mudhole on Michael Kelso. This was now turning into major bedlam for the contestants.

**Jerry Lawler:** This is starting to turn into war now!

**JBL:** Yeah, and I'm amazed how long that nerd's been lasting so far! He must've lasted around 40 minutes or so!

**Michael Cole:** Impressive showing by Urkel so far! But now, we're about to see number 43!

**JBL:** Yeah, I can't wait!

While the carnage went on, the countdown clock lit up, bringing in the next entrant in just about t-minus...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #43: Jason Seaver (Growing Pains)**

With the buzzer sounding again, a middle-aged man with a long sleeved baby blue shirt and tuxedo vest came running through the curtain.

Once again, he got a bit of a hometown pop, concerning the fact that he was a New Yorker!

**JBL: **All right, another fellow New Yorker!

**Michael Cole: **From Growing Pains, it's psychologist Jason Seaver!

**Jerry Lawler: **You have to wonder what kind of mind games he'll use on his opponents here tonight!

Before Jason Seaver could step in the ring, he managed to look for something under the apron!

After searching in the apron for under 10 seconds, he managed to pull out a steel chair!

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, this won't be pretty!

**Jerry Lawler:** Now we're about to see some real 'growing pains'!

As he entered the ring, he now started whacking away at everyone he saw.

He first started out with Al Bundy, then Balki Bartatakamous, and ended up nailing Theo Huxtable right in the face! The impact was so great, that Theo was now donning a crimson mask full of blood!

**JBL:** OWWWWW!

**Michael Cole:** What a horrendous chair shot!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah! I think Theo might have been knocked into a new nationality!

Looking for someone to hit next, he was met by a flying forearm by Michael Kelso, who came out of nowhere!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow, look at Kelso!

**JBL:** Yeah, Jason Seaver didn't see him coming!

Kelso felt the blood pumping through his veins, so he went after Jason once more.

Not even looking behind him, Kelso whipped Jason to the lower right turnbuckle, only for the Seaver father to counter whip Kelso instead. What was worse than this was that Kelso was running right into Steven Hyde, who was busy giving out a 10-punch salute to Tyler! As Kelso rammed into Hyde, the stoner stumbled over the top rope and immediately went out!

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, look what Kelso did!

**JBL:** How stupid is that tater-nut?! He just eliminated his best friend!

**Michael Cole:** Hyde is definitely not gonna like that!

**34th Eliminated: Steven Hyde; Eliminated by: Michael Kelso (accidentally); Duration: 10:32  
**

While Kelso looked shocked at the accidental elimination, Hyde looked pissed off at his friend.

Kelso tried to tell Hyde it was an accidentally, but suddenly, the stoner said otherwise.

**Steven Hyde: ***to Kelso* Damn it, Kelso! Why did you do that? I had this won!

**Michael Kelso: ***to Hyde* It was an accident, Hyde! Honestly!

**Jerry Lawler:** *to JBL* Whoa, how do you like to be friends with that?

**JBL:** *to Jerry* Believe me, I don't.

However, in the middle of the argument, Tyler managed to connect with an enzugiri to the back of Kelso's head, which sent him over the top rope, but not out on the floor.

So far, Kelso was safe.

That was until Hyde came up to Kelso and dropped him off the apron, therefore dropping him on his face and eliminating him much to the laughter of fans!

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, talk about poor sportsmanship there...

**JBL:** It's exactly what Kelso got for eliminating him!

**Jerry Lawler:** I guess you can now say they're even!

**35th Eliminated: Michael Kelso; Eliminated by: Steven Hyde (on purpose); Duration: 2:48  
**

Irritated that Hyde pulled him off the apron, Kelso tried to push back, but the referees did their job separating the two men successfully. Hard to believe that they still had bad blood between each other, despite being friends.

Suddenly, as both Kelso and Hyde walked away, the Rumble Clock appeared, bringing in yet another entrant in the match.

**Jerry Lawler:** Let's see who's drawn entrant number 44!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #44: Judge Harry T. Stone (Night Court)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with a judges uniform and short boyishly brown hair came through the curtain.

Just like his former teammates, Dan Fielding and Bull Shannon, he too got a huge hometown ovation from the fans!

**JBL: **Oh wow, doesn't it get any better than this!?

**Jerry Lawler: **Judge Harry T. Stone from "Night Court" is here! I swear, New Yorkers like him definitely have home field advantage!

**Michael Cole:** Things are definitely gonna get interesting!

As Judge Stone stepped inside the ring, he immediately went after Al Bundy, who tried to surprise him with a clothesline.

Using his smarts, Judge Stone ducked the hit, and ran right back with a spear on the Shoe Salesman!

**Michael Cole:** Spear! Harry Stone with the spear!

**Jerry Lawler:** Nearly speared him out of his shoes for sure!

Still feeling energized, Judge Stone went after Cody Lambert, who tried to roundhouse kick the judge's head off.

Luckily, Harry caught the foot and managed to lift Cody up by his legs. Swinging like a pendulum, the judge slammed Cody down with an Alabama Slam!

**JBL:** Oh yeah, the Alabama Slamma!

**Jerry Lawler:** If he keeps this up for long, we might as well have a new Rumble favorite!

**Michael Cole:** Knowing the impact he's making for so long, he might as well be the favorite!

As Cody remained motionless on the mat, Balki decided to take a high-risk chance on the top rope.

Eyeing down a bloody Theo Huxtable, Balki launched himself onto him with a flying body press!

**Michael Cole:** Flying body press on-no wait a minute!

However, the momentum became too much for Balki as he was turned over by Theo Huxtable, who managed to counter the move.

Despite being bloody, Theo Huxtable managed to muscle Balki over with a backbreaker position. Yet suddenly, Theo managed to bend up, and clobber Balki with a World's Strongest Slam!

**JBL:** Theo with a World's Strongest Slam! That oughtta make Mark Henry proud!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and that oughtta make Balki into a pancake!

That slam was enough to knock Balki out of commission.

Knowing this first-hand, Theo managed to pick him up and throw him over the top rope. But before he could go over the top rope though, Balki managed to latch on to the ropes. That forced Theo to push harder and harder than ever!

**Michael Cole:** Look at Balki trying not to get eliminated here!

**JBL: **Maybe he's got some tape stuck to his hands.

While Theo pushed hard, it wasn't good enough as Tyler snuck up right behind the first-born Huxtable, and dropkicked him over the top and onto the floor, eliminating him!

**Jerry Lawler:** Theo should've used some tape on his feet, because he's out just like that!

**JBL:** Should've used some before the event!

**Michael Cole:** At least Balki's safe again!

**36th Eliminated: Theo Huxtable; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 13:38  
**

Finally landing on his feet, Balki took his time and hugged Tyler tightly, kissing his cheek.

Tyler looked a little creeped out of the way Balki was thanking him.

**Balki Bartakamous: ***to Tyler* Thanks for saving me! I owe my life to you, my boyishly handsome hero!

Unfortunately, Tyler scowled at him, thinking that Balki was hitting on him.

In response, Tyler grabbed Balki by the back of his hair, and sent him flying over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him as well!

**JBL: **Ha-ha! Back to wherever goat farm ya came from!

**Michael Cole:** Apparently, Tyler didn't take Balki's thanks very well!

**Jerry Lawler:** And now he's out!

**37th Eliminated: Balki Bartakamous; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 2:47  
**

The immigrant from Mypos felt sad that Tyler would eliminate him like that. Because of this, he left in defeat.

Following Balki's departure from the Royal Rumble, the Rumble clock had lit up on the titantron again, therefore bringing out another entrant!

**Michael Cole: **We're about to see number 45 in the Rumble! Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #45: Ray Barone (Everybody Loves Raymond)**

As the buzzer sounded, the New York crowd once again went wild for who was coming out.

The dude looked just like Ray Romano, except for the fact that he dressed like Stone Cold Steve Austin (with shirt and jean shorts, mind you). And instead of 'Austin 3:16' blazing his shirt, his shirt now read "Ray Barone 3:16" in tribute to the Texas Rattlesnake!

**JBL: ***feeling excited* Oh, yes! Another fellow New Yorker of mine! I'm loving this Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler: **Ray Barone's definitely sporting some interesting gear there!

**Michael Cole: **He's definitely gonna play a factor in this matchup, for sure!

Ray looked pumped up to be a part of this Sitcom Royal Rumble

However, as he was walking down the aisle, Norm from "Cheers" came from behind and attacked him!

**JBL:** Hey, what the hell is this?!

**Michael Cole:** That's... that's Norm from "Cheers"!

**Jerry Lawler:** This isn't right! He's already out of the Rumble! What's going on!

**Michael Cole:** Apparently, Norm's still upset that he didn't get a chance to make an impact!

The crowd saw this and grew a bit vile of this attack, forcing their cheers into boos for Norm.

The referees were trying to break out the fight against Norm and Ray Barone, but it was to no use. Norm was beating Ray Barone down like a abused dog. New Yorkers around the arena grew furious at this, chanting "Boston Sucks" at Norm, concerning the fact that he was from Boston.

**JBL:** Somebody stop this!

**Jerry Lawler:** The referees are doing the best they can, JBL!

**Michael Cole:** This is just madness here!

**JBL:** For once, I agree with you, Michael! Somebody get this fat drunk on a leash!

The vicious beating wasn't over yet.

As Ray grew dizzy, Norm picked the Long Island native and headed off what seemed to be to the entrance stage. However, it wasn't the entrance stage that Norm was headed to. Instead, the two stopped at the stage, only for Norm to pick him up with the powerbomb! The referees were begging to put him down now and leave, but nothing was persuading him from doing the impossible.

**Michael Cole:** What's he doing now?

**JBL:** He better not think what he's doing, or else!

**Jerry Lawler:** There's no stopping Norm now! Ray's a goner!

The King was right on the dot.

With Ray Barone on his shoulders, Norm slammed him down on the table, breaking Ray apart like glass itself! Norm's little act of vengeance forced the boos around Madison Square Garden to increase in velocity. They were begging and urging to get their hands on the angry fat drunk themselves. But knowing that they were behind barricades, they couldn't get the job done.

Hearing the boos all around him, Norm spoke back to them.

**Norm:** *to everyone at MSG* Ah, screw you all and this Rumble! Boston's better than your Momma's asses!

**JBL:** *shouting over to Norm* Oh, just leave already!

**Jerry Lawler:** *also shouting to Norm* Yeah, just go back to Boston where you came from.

Finally, after such persuasion, Norm finally left.

But the damage to Ray Barone was already done. He was so hurt and incapacitated that there was possibly no chance of him ever returning to this Rumble. Suffice to say, thanks to Norm, his night came to an end.

**Michael Cole:** There is basically no way he's getting back in.

**JBL:** Not after what we saw.

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, I don't like his chances at all. Not after the beating we saw.

However, Norm's little assault on Ray cost too much time in the Rumble itself. Thanks to the horrible beating, the people lost sight of what went on in the ring.

But that didn't matter anyway as another entrant was seconds away from entering the Rumble.

**Michael Cole:** While the ring officials check on Barone, we might as well see who number 46 is!

**JBL:** Yeah, I can't wait.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Ouch, that was such a tense beating that Ray Barone took. Norm must be one angry drunk for sure. At least we won't have to see him again. Meanwhile, number 46 won't come until next chapter, so let's take a look at the stats so far!  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson, Mike Seaver, Beck Oliver, Julius Rock, Eric Forman, Gilligan, Howard Wolowitz, Zack Morris, Bull Shannon, Maxwell Sheffield, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper, Shawn Hunter, Fez, Austin Moon, Marshall Eriksen, Dan Fielding, Liv Rooney, Norm, Bud Bundy, Eddie Winslow, Mike Biggs, Carl McMillan, Danny Tanner, Alan Harper, Carl Winslow, Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso, Theo Huxtable and Balki Bartakamous

**Still in the ring:** Al Bundy, Cody Lambert, The Fonz, Jason Seaver, Judge Harry T. Stone, Ray Barone (hasn't entered), Steve Urkel and Tyler James

**Entrants in the ring: **7 (so far, if you're not counting Ray)

**Entrants still left to go: **5 (so far)

**Longest time spent in the ring so far:** Steve Urkel (Over 45 minutes now)

**Shortest time spent in the ring:** Howard Wolowitz (0:01.8 seconds)

**Most people eliminated:** Tyler James (10)

**Will Tyler keep throwing out competitor after competitor?  
**

**Will Urkel manage to go all the way to the end?  
**

**Will Jason Seaver, Judge Stone or any other New Yorker win it all?**

**Will Norm troll around in the Rumble again (hopefully not)?  
**

**The answers will be revealed next chapter, folks! Until then, stay frosty and cold folks (which isn't surprising since winter's already over).  
**


	14. Ch 14: Burn This 'Mother' Down

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Burn This 'Mother' Down  
**

* * *

As the entire backstage crew tried to tend to Ray Barone, the clock lit up, bringing in the 46th entrant of the match.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #46: Ted Mosby (How I Met Your Mother)**

As the buzzer rang out, a man who was dressed in all black forman and looked very similar to Jimmy Fallon made his way through the curtain.

Like any other New Yorker that appeared in this match, he got a hometown pop from the fans!

**JBL:** Well, Ray Barone may be out, but at least we got Ted Mosby! Fellow New Yorker of mine!

**Michael Cole:** We had Barney and Marshall earlier on, let's see what Ted can do in this Royal Rumble.

**JBL:** I hope he can pull it off!

Before he could enter the ring, Ted had an idea in mind.

He decided to look under the apron and search for a weapon he could use.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ted Mosby taking his sweet time here.

**JBL:** I think he's gonna find something comfortable for him to use.

After seconds of searching out, Ted Mosby finally pulled out a table, therefore setting up to the enjoyment of fans in New York City!

**Michael Cole:** He's got the table.

**JBL:** This is gonna be bad news for sure!

However, Ted Mosby wasn't done just yet.

He then dug out of his suit pocket to reveal some lighter fluid, in which he squirted some on the table. Who knew what went on in that mind of Ted's.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, no. Please tell me what I think he's not gonna do.

**JBL:** It looks just like it, King!

However, he decided to wait until later to pull off the 'flaming table' stunt. Right now, he was wasting a lot of time now. What mattered to him was getting in that ring and making an impact.

As Ted got on the apron, he noticed Judge Harry T. Stone trying so hard to push Cody Lambert off the top rope. Seeing this struggle go on, Ted yanked Cody's hair from the apron and got him over the top, but remained on the apron.

Michael Cole: Cody's over, but not out!

Jerry Lawler: I wonder what for? Ted should have eliminated Cody right there!

With Cody on the apron, the architect kicked the guitar-playing blackbelt right between the legs!

Before he could set Cody Lambert onto the powerbomb position, Ted dug into his pocket and brought out what seemed to be a match! Getting a huge ovation from the fans, Ted struck the match, turning it into fire! And then, he dropped the match, sending the table ablaze!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no, the table's on fire!

**JBL:** Oh, he's about to light it up!

With the table on fire, Ted lifted him right up, and holding him on his shoulders...

...

...

...he powerbombed Cody onto the flaming table, eliminating him to a deafening applause!

**Michael Cole:** *shrieking* My god! Good heavens!

**Jerry Lawler:** Cody Lambert has been barbecued out of the Rumble!

**JBL:** He's definitely served up well done here!

**38th Eliminated: Cody Lambert; Eliminated by: Ted Mosby; Duration: 7:42  
**

Luckily for Cody, none of his clothes catched on fire. But just in case, some of the ring officials all sprayed their fire extinguishers at him.

As Cody was begging to be taken out on a stretcher, the countdown clock lit up yet again. This time, it was awaiting the 47th entrant of the match.

**Jerry Lawler: **While we pray that we dont smell charred skin, let's see who number 47 is!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #47: Jake Harper (Two And A Half Men)**

With the buzzer sounding, a thick-builded teenager came through the curtain to perhaps a luke warm ovation.

He was decked out in an orange shirt alongside ordinary black shorts and a teal and mahogany hat. Apparently, the 47th entrant decided to enter the Rumble in his Vod Kanockers persona.

**Jerry Lawler: **All right, we got Jake from "Two And A Half Men".

**JBL: **Yeah, apparently, I thought he'd be skinny!

**Michael Cole: **Well, he was packing on pounds prior to this rumble, so his mass could play a huge factor in the match!

As he entered the ring, he was approached by Steve Urkel, who tried to roundhouse kick him.

But luckily, Jake caught his foot, and muscled him way up with a huge spinebuster!

**Michael Cole:** Dear lord, what a spinebuster!

**JBL:** Yeah! I can't believe how long Urkel's lasted so far! He entered number 1 and he's sticking it out to the end!

**Jerry Lawler:** Talk about resilency!

After taking care of Urkel, Jake saw The Fonz trying his best to lift up Al Bundy with a german suplex. Suddenly, this gave Jake an idea.

So he snuck up right behind the greaser and as he shockingly lifted him up, Fonz lifted up the shoe salesman as well! Therefore, Jake managed to slam both Fonzie and Al down with a shocking double german suplex! Suddenly, the fans all reacted crazily in shock and awe at Jake's sudden feat of strength!

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* Are you kidding me?!

**JBL:** Please tell me Jake did not pull that off!

**Jerry Lawler:** Like it or not, he did!

**JBL:** I didn't think it was possible that someone the size of a tree stump could lift up two men!

Meanwhile, right around the lower left turnbuckle, Tyler James started hopping on Al Bundy's entire back.

And then, just like a spider monkey, he managed to extend his body to the middle rope and wrapped Al Bundy's neck with a Rope Stretch Chicken Wing! Just the pain around the neck and shoulders was enough to make the shoe salesman sore for weeks!

**Michael Cole:** Impressive move by Tyler!

**Jerry Lawler:** That kid's definitely making a killing in the Rumble!

**JBL:** He's definitely gonna be one to watch out for!

While Al was busy trying to escape Tyler's clutch, Jason Seaver was busy giving Harry Stone an airplane spin!

Over and over again, he spun the judge around a very good thirteen times. During the little rotation, he even managed to knock out Ted Mosby from that spin!

**Jerry Lawler:** Jason Seaver has gone spin crazy here!

**JBL:** That's definitely a ride Harry's not gonna enjoy!

However, Jason got dizzy from that airplane spin.

He got so dizzy that he tumbled over the top rope and landed onto the floor! Obviously, Harry hung on to the ropes and turned his body over Jason's, eliminating the psychologist from this match!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, the doctor is out!

**Michael Cole:** Um, JBL... Jason Seaver's a psychologist.

**JBL:** Same thing!

**39th Eliminated: Jason Seaver; Eliminated by: Judge Harry T. Stone; Duration: 4:47  
**

As soon as Judge Stone rolled himself back into the ring, the Rumble clock lit up again, bringing up the 48th entrant!

**Jerry Lawler:** Here's comes number 48 on the way!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #48: Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory)**

With the buzzer sounding, a short yet attractive man with slicked-back hair and glasses, came through to a standing ovation.

However, he was dressed in his Green Lantern costume as a special occasion!

**Jerry Lawler: **Wow, look at this!

**JBL: **I can't believe this nerd just drew a good number!

**Michael Cole:** Leonard Hofstadter from "The Big Bang Theory" may have just increased his chances of winning here!

As Leonard entered the ring, he managed to pull off double dropkicks on Al Bundy followed by an irish whip.

And as Al was about to counter with a clothesline, Leonard ducked, only to wrap Al Bundy's neck with a huge neckbreaker!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow! Leonard's looking very impressive!

**Michael Cole:** Leonard's definitely rolling here in this match!

Meanwhile, he saw Jake Harper approach him next. Apparently, Jake had gotten dizzy from the superkick that he took from The Fonz.

Leonard successfully managed to lift Jake Harper up by his shoulders. And in an instant, Leonard dropped Jake off right on his knee, connecting with a GTS!

**Michael Cole:** Go To Sleep!

**Jerry Lawler:** Leonard's definitely looking to be the favorite here now!

**JBL:** I wouldn't doubt it if I tried...

As the action was going on, one of the men from backstage went to the announcer's table. Apparently, the news they heard was very serious.

It was so serious that Michael Cole had to announce it head-on.

**Michael Cole:** Ladies and gentleman, we can inform you that Ray Barone's assault was definitely severe. Unfortunately, he suffered two heavily broken ribs from that powerbomb that he took from Norm. Because of this, he will not be able to enter the Rumble match.

**JBL:** That's just a damn shame. It was all because of that fat drunk. I'm pretty sure Boston's full of them right now.

**40th Eliminated: Ray Barone; Eliminated by default**

Meanwhile, Fonzie was at the upper right turnbuckle, giving out a 10-punch salute to Ted Mosby.

With Ted tired and groggy from all of those punches, it was time for the Fonz to do a little launching.

**Jerry Lawler: **What's gonna happen here?

With The Fonz's knees bending down, he launched Ted in the air. But he started front flipping, which caused him to crash facefirst onto Steve Urkel's crotch!

That sent the fans' spines to cringe from that display!

**Michael Cole: ***cringing* OH, GEEZ!

**JBL: **I think that might have sent Steve Urkel's vocal cords up a notch!

**Jerry Lawler: **Maybe even enough to lose his voice!

Meanwhile, Tyler James and Judge Stone were busy trading punches against one another, but then, the Judge scored an excellent uppercut right around Tyler's chiseled jaw.

That forced the lady killer so sit on the lower rope, feeling a bit groggy. Suddenly, the Judge began to back away from the native from Pasadena. Something was definitely on Judge Stone's mind.

JBL: Uh-oh, what's the judge gonna do!?

Jerry Lawler: Basically something that's gonna make Tyler's brain pop out!

With Tyler still dizy, the Judge dashed at him...

...

...

...and connected with a running knee strike!

**Michael Cole:** Ow! What a running knee!

**JBL:** Judge Stone's serving a little justice on that girly-boy! That's what I like from a fellow New Yorker!

With Tyler down on the mat, the carnage kept on going.

It was also just about time for the clock to light up as well, bringing in the 49th entrant of the match.

**Jerry Lawler:** We got two more men to go! Who'll be number 49?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
**Entrant #49: Logan Watson (I Didn't Do It)**

As the buzzer sounded for the 49th time, a teenager with slicked back hair and all dressed up in a Chicago Bears jersey, came out through the curtain.

Wearing his hometown's jersey, he got a handful of boos from the New York crowd (which is biased since New Yorkers hate people from either Boston or Chicago).

**JBL: **All right, I don't know who this is.

**Michael Cole: **Well, John, if you've been watching Disney Channel's "I Didn't Do It", this would be Logan Watson.

**Jerry Lawler: **The twin brother of sister Lindy Watson if you must know.

**JBL:** Are you kidding me, that guy won't last a second!

As Logan entered the ring, he picked up a chair and started whacking away at everyone constantly.

His first target was The Fonz, who he walloped right in the forehead!

**Michael Cole: **Oh, what a shot right in the forehead.

That chairshot that was connected to The Fonz made the greaser woozy.

Al Bundy capitalized on the occasion by throwing Fonzie over the top and onto the floor, eliminating him!

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, looks like the Fonz won't be winning this year!

**JBL: **Damn! And he was one of my favorites too!

**41st Eliminated: The Fonz; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration: 10:18  
**

Logan wasn't done yet. He also nailed Jake Harper with a chair right to the guts and setting him up for a front facelock.

But before he could nail that move, he saw Leonard Hofstadter coming with a running lariat! Using his quick thinking, Logan ducked down and grabbed Leonard in a uranage position. With both Leonard and Jake in his hands, Logan slammed both of them down with a Reverse STO/DDT combination! Despite the fans opinion of him, he actually got a good pop from that move!

**Michael Cole:** Amazing!

**JBL:** He just took down two birds and one stone with that move!

**Jerry Lawler:** *to JBL* And you said he couldn't last a second.

**JBL:** *to Lawler* Okay, so maybe I was wrong for once.

Meanwhile, while Leonard and Jake were busy tending their wounds, a face off was occurring between Judge Harry T. Stone, Al Bundy and Steve Urkel.

Obviously, this became sort of a two-on-one handicap match, knowing that one of New York's hometown favorites was about to be ganged up by two of Chicago's finest.

**Michael Cole:** I definitely don't wanna be Judge Stone right now!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can see how Al and Urkel are staring justice right in the face!

But before either men could strike, Norm from Cheers came out of the curtain, rushed down to the ring, and started tackling Judge Stone to the ground!

Suddenly, the entire town of New York erupted in boos, directing hatred over at the fat drunk.

**JBL:** *shouting* WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FAT DRUNK DOING HERE AGAIN?!

**Jerry Lawler:** C'mon, haven't we had enough already?

**Michael Cole:** Apparently, Norm doesn't think so!

Norm kept on gunning Judge Stone with mounting punches, making Harry look so much like a punching bag.

Luckily, the referees had enough of Norm's bull-s**t for one night, so they got in the ring and got the fat drunk off of Judge Stone. In addition, the crowd chanted "Boston Sucks" just to piss off Norm.

**JBL:** It's about time someone got Judge Stone off of him! Somebody needs to castrate him!

**Jerry Lawler:** I know what you mean...

**Norm:** *to the crowd* Ah, all of y'all are drunk yourselves!

Meanwhile, as the referees finally sent Norm back to the dressing room once and for all, Urkel and Bundy nodded at each other, forming a possible alliance.

With Judge Stone knocked down, the shoe salesman and nerd teamed up by sending the judge over the top rope and onto the floor. This resulted in boos all across Madison Square Garden.

**Michael Cole:** And Judge Stone is gone.

**JBL:** Yeah, and it was all because of that fat drunk! This is just a travesty!

**42nd Eliminated: Judge Harry T. Stone; Eliminated by: Steve Urkel &amp; Al Bundy; Duration: 5:44  
**

While the carnage kept on going around the ring, most of MSG stood up in anticipation, about to witness the final entrant of this Sitcom Royal Rumble.

Only 49 men had entered so far, and finally, there was only one left. Who was it gonna be?

**Jerry Lawler: **I'm ready! Here comes the last entrant!

**10... 9... 8...**

**Michael Cole: **I'm having goosebumps about this...

**7... 6... 5...**

**JBL: **Who's it gonna be? I'm excited!

**4... 3... 2... 1...**

***BZZT!***

**Entrant #50: Dr. Cliff Huxtable (The Cosby Show)**

When the buzzer sounded for the final time, a middle-aged black man with a light blue sweater appeared before 20,000 plus fans. However, something weird happened this time.

When he came through the curtain, he was welcomed by boos. This of course, was a shocking sight to begin with. Mostly, the boos would be directed at people who weren't from New York, but this was stunning. Even chants of 'sex abuser' rained down on him hard.

**Michael Cole: **Whoa! It's Cliff Huxtable from "The Cosby Show"! This just got interesting!

**JBL: **What the hell's up with these people! He's from New York! They're supposed to be cheering people who's from this city! What the hell's going on?!

**Jerry Lawler: **I don't know, but I'll hope we'll find an explanation why!

**Michael Cole: **The final eight's all set! Who'll win the first ever Sitcom Royal Rumble?

**To be concluded...**

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe we finally got our final eight men! I'm so excited about this one. Before I close out this chapter, let's see the stats now!  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson, Mike Seaver, Beck Oliver, Julius Rock, Eric Forman, Gilligan, Howard Wolowitz, Zack Morris, Bull Shannon, Maxwell Sheffield, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper, Shawn Hunter, Fez, Austin Moon, Marshall Eriksen, Dan Fielding, Liv Rooney, Norm, Bud Bundy, Eddie Winslow, Mike Biggs, Carl McMillan, Danny Tanner, Alan Harper, Carl Winslow, Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso, Theo Huxtable, Balki Bartakamous, Cody Lambert, Jason Seaver, Ray Barone (never entered), The Fonz and Judge Harry T. Stone

**Still in the ring:** Al Bundy, Dr. Cliff Huxtable, Jake Harper, Leonard Hofstadter, Logan Watson, Steve Urkel, Ted Mosby, and Tyler James

**Entrants in the ring: **8

**Longest time spent in the ring so far:** Steve Urkel (Over 50 minutes now)

**Shortest time spent in the ring:** Howard Wolowitz (0:01.8 seconds)

**Most people eliminated:** Tyler James (10)

**Who will be crowned the first Royal Rumble winner?  
**

**Will it be shoe salesman Al Bundy from "Married With Children"?  
**

**Will it be ****obstetrician Dr. Cliff Huxtable from "The Cosby Show"?**

**Will it be Jake Harper from "Two And A Half Men"?  
**

**Will it be nerd/scientist Leonard Hofstadter from "The Big Bang Theory"?**

**Will it be Logan Watson from "I Didn't Do It"?**

**Will it be the current record for longest time spent in the ring, Steve Urkel from "Family Matters"?**

**Will it be architect Ted Mosby from "How I Met Your Mother"?**

**Or will it be the current record holder for the most people eliminated: Tyler James from "Dog With A Blog"?**

**The winner will be revealed next chapter! If you want, you fans can guess who'll win the Sitcom Royal Rumble! Feedbacks are welcome! And until then, the bacon-wrapped steaks are on me!  
**


	15. Ch 15: The Grand Finale

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!  
**

**However, right before we go to the final chapter, let's see the stats once again!**

**Wow, I can't believe we finally got our final eight men! I'm so excited about this one. Before I close out this chapter, let's see the stats now!  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson, Mike Seaver, Beck Oliver, Julius Rock, Eric Forman, Gilligan, Howard Wolowitz, Zack Morris, Bull Shannon, Maxwell Sheffield, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper, Shawn Hunter, Fez, Austin Moon, Marshall Eriksen, Dan Fielding, Liv Rooney, Norm, Bud Bundy, Eddie Winslow, Mike Biggs, Carl McMillan, Danny Tanner, Alan Harper, Carl Winslow, Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso, Theo Huxtable, Balki Bartakamous, Cody Lambert, Jason Seaver, Ray Barone (never entered), The Fonz and Judge Harry T. Stone

**In the ring:** Al Bundy, Dr. Cliff Huxtable, Jake Harper, Leonard Hofstadter, Logan Watson, Steve Urkel, Ted Mosby, and Tyler James

**Entrants in the ring: **8

**Longest time spent in the ring so far:** Steve Urkel (Over 50 minutes now)

**Shortest time spent in the ring:** Howard Wolowitz (0:01.8 seconds)

**Most people eliminated:** Tyler James (10)

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Grand Finale  
**

* * *

Already ignoring the loud boos from the New York audience, Cliff Huxtable finally got in the ring...

...

...

...only to be fed a dropkick from Jake Harper!

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like Cliff Huxtable isn't feeling very welcome after that!

**JBL:** I still don't get why they're booing him! It isn't right, I'll tell ya!

**Michael Cole:** Well, they are vocal after all!

That dropkick didn't seem to bother Cliff though, as it had no effect.

Getting up, Jake managed to run over the ropes and hit Cliff with another dropkick. This time, the second time became the charm, knocking him back a bit. Suddenly, the boos that were directed over to Cliff were gone away, replaced by cheers directed to Jake.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, that knocked him back a bit!

With Cliff Huxtable feeling a little groggy, Jake managed to run back to the ropes, hoping to clothesline him over the top and onto the floor.

But the doctor managed to duck, which forced Jake to fly over instead and land on the floor instead! Therefore, the boos directed at Cliff were brought back again with just that one move!

**JBL:** Well, that wasn't enough for Jake. He's out of there!

**Michael Cole:** Tough luck for Jake Harper.

**43rd Eliminated: Jake Harper; Eliminated by: Cliff Huxtable; Duration: 3:20  
**

Shaking some nerves off from that dropkick, Ted Mosby was trying hard to get Leonard Hofstadter with a Jackhammer suplex.

Suddenly, Cliff Huxtable found a chair laying beneath his feet. With sudden precaution, Cliff sent the chair slamming on Ted Mosby's back! And then, it was followed by another one!

**Jerry Lawler: **Oh geez-!

**JBL: **That sound is enough to make your ears bleed at the least!

**Michael Cole:** No kidding! You can ever hear Ted's back crack from that impact.

The sound of a chairshot was more than enough to keep Ted Mosby down.

It kept him down so much that Cliff Huxtable took Ted Mosby's beaten down body and sent him over the top rope and down to the floor.

**JBL:** I can't believe this. Cliff just eliminated one of his fellow New Yorkers!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah. There goes the hometown advantage!

**44th Eliminated: Ted Mosby; Eliminated by: Cliff Huxtable; Duration: 4:41  
**

The boos kept on increasing for Cliff. And so did chants of 'sex abuser', as well. No matter how hard Cliff tried to drown out these chants, the boos kept getting louder.

Meanwhile, Logan Watson had carried Tyler James on his shoulders, looking to set him down with Shell-Shocked. With the lady killer trying to break free from Logan's grasp, the blonde haired-idiot ran to the ring and dropped him on the mat painfully!**  
**

**Jerry Lawler: ***chuckling* Look at this! Logan got him with the Shell Shocked!

**JBL: **Eh, Ryback did it better. His was a little weaker to begin with.

With Tyler down and out, Logan decided it was time to take out the trash.

As he pulled Tyler's glorious manly brunette locks, Logan began pushing him over the top rope...

...

...

...only for Tyler to reverse whip Logan instead, therefore sending him over the ropes and onto the floor instead!

**JBL:** A-ha! Look at him, what an idiot!

**Michael Cole: **That was very unfortunate for Logan!

**Jerry Lawler: **And now he's out! Talk about karma!

**45th Eliminated: Logan Watson; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 2:10  
**

After Logan's departure, there was in fact another elimination going on.

This time, it was Al Bundy, as he was looking to push Urkel off the apron and head straight for elimination! He managed to get the nerd down, but with only one push of his foot, he could get the job done.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, Urkel's about to go over!

**JBL:** That nerd's been in there for almost a full hour! Too bad his time may be looking to go up!

**Al Bundy:** *to Urkel* Away with you, nerd!

**Steve Urkel:** *to Al* From my dead body you will, stinky-foot!

Urkel however, noticed his tie hanging from his shirt. In a desperation move, Urkel pulled on Al Bundy's tie, therefore pulling the Shoe Salesman over the top rope.

Urkel kept on pulling him again, over and over until Al tumbled down to the floor, eliminating him in surprising fashion!

**JBL:** Can't believe it! The nerd eliminated Al Bundy!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm surprised Urkel could do that!

**Michael Cole:** I think Al's surprised about it either!

**46th Eliminated: Al Bundy; Eliminated by: Steve Urkel; Duration: 23:38  
**

So far, Urkel managed to save himself once more.

But before he could at least take time to cool off, Leonard came in and superkicked Urkel off the apron, eliminating the longest-lasting competitor in the match!

**JBL: **Oh well, bye bye Urkel!

**Jerry Lawler: **Poor Urkel! He almost made it all the way to the end!

**Michael Cole: **You gotta give it up for Urkel though! He lasted a long time!

**47th Eliminated: Steve Urkel; Eliminated by: Leonard Hofstadter; Duration: 57:49  
**

As both Urkel and Al left ringside dejected. The last three men all faced off against each other, much to the fans delight.

It all came down to Leonard, Cliff and Tyler. Suddenly, both chants of 'Let's Go Leonard' and 'Lets Go Tyler' came out simultaneously. Apparently, they didn't want the 'sex abuser' known as Cliff Huxtable to win this whole thing permanently.

**Jerry Lawler: **This crowd's looking fired up as ever!

**Michael Cole: **I agree! It's all come down to three men!

**JBL: **One of them's gonna be crowned the Sitcom Royal Rumble winner!

After several minutes of facing off against one another, both Tyler and Leonard decided to gang up on Cliff Huxtable altogether. They were hammering him down, much to the anticipated crowd's pleasure. They must really hate Cliff Huxtable, even in his hometown in New York City.

With Cliff Huxtable roughed up, the two men whipped Cliff to the left corner turnbuckle, followed by a running elbow from Tyler.

**Michael Cole: **What a shot right to the face!

**Jerry Lawler: **Definitely a smart move to go after the most hated man here!

As Cliff was stunned for a brief minute, Tyler went down on all fours.

However, that was followed by Leonard hopping on Tyler's back and nailing Cliff with a Poetry of Motion heel kick!

**JBL:** Hey, Poetry of Motion!

**Jerry Lawler:** That definitely reminds me of someone I know for sure!

While Cliff was stunned once again, Leonard went up the top rope just as Tyler wrapped him by the neck with a Twist of Fate.

But before he could actually hit it, Cliff pushed Tyler to the ropes, which sent Leonard down on the turnpost! The fans had no choice but to cringe immediately because of this.

**Michael Cole:** My lord, that hurts!

**Jerry Lawler:** Talk about getting your atoms crushed!

**JBL:** His atoms are not gonna be the same again.

With Leonard trapped on the turnpost, Cliff recovered in time to knock the nerd off the turnpost, and down to the floor, eliminating him from this match. Unfortunately for the fans, they didn't like it one bit. Cliff hardly cared about what they thought though.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no, Leonard's out!

**Michael Cole:** He came very close for sure!

**JBL:** Well, close doesn't count in this Rumble as far as I'm concerned!

**48th Eliminated: Leonard Hofstadter; Eliminated by: Cliff Huxtable; Duration: 8:20  
**

It now came down to both Cliff and Tyler. By then, the crowd's chants were now directed at Tyler. Even his girlfriend Nikki looked very tense from this battle. She didn't even know if she wanted to watch, but she had to see Tyler win this, no matter how bad he was getting beat up.

Which by the way, Tyler was doing just that when he got hit by a high knee from Cliff!

**Michael Cole: **What a hard knee!

**Jerry Lawler: **The hardest I've ever seen!

However, while Tyler was down, Cliff pulled something from the pocket of his pants.

Apparently, that object just happened to be a pair of brass knuckles. It was very clear that Cliff would be willing to go so far to get the victory.

**JBL: **Uh-oh, I think Cliff's got himself some battle armor there!

**Jerry Lawler: **This is not gonna be good!

**Michael Cole: **I definitely don't like Tyler's chances now!

As he got Tyler to his knees, Cliff clenched in his fist full of knucks.

With the force of a big rig, he sent that fist crashing through Tyler's face. The boos directed at Cliff definitely increased with one bloodthristy punch after another.

**Jerry Lawler:** There's no way Tyler's gonna come back from something like this!

**JBL:** He might as well throw him out of the ring!

Cliff wasn't done with Tyler just yet.

While Tyler's body was still rendered motionless from that brass knuckles shot, Cliff scooped the youngster up by his feet, and then, he lifted him up and slammed him down with a powerbomb!

**Michael Cole:** A huge powerbomb.

**Jerry Lawler:** Why doesn't Cliff just eliminate him and get this over with?

**JBL:** I think he still wants to add insult to injury!

There was no way Tyler was gonna win with those shots connected to him.

That's why Nikki decided enough was enough by hopping over the barricade and standing right on the apron.

**JBL:** Hey hey, what is she doing here!

**Jerry Lawler:** Apparently, Nikki had enough of Cliff to begin with!

Seeing Nikki on top of the apron, Cliff set Tyler down so she could focus on her.

Even though Cliff couldn't understand what Nikki was saying due to the language, he knew fighting words when he heard them.

**Nikki Ortiz:** *to Cliff* Dejas Tyler, perra chupa budín! No intentes hacer mi novio sangra así, un ** agujero! **[1]**

**Michael Cole: **Well, that was family-friendly.

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeah, just not in that case for PG audiences!

Not impressed by Nikki's threats, Cliff started to yank her hair and pull her inside the ring!

Suddenly, the fans all reacted in shock, giving out a 'No! No! No' chant directed to Cliff. Somehow, Cliff was about to do the impossible, threatening to hit Nikki right in the face with the brass knucks. He was thinking about it.

But he was gonna do it anyway.

**Jerry Lawler: **Come on, somebody stop this!

**Michael Cole: **This is too much! Somebody's gotta help her!

**JBL: **She's a human being for crying out loud!

But before Cliff could slug Nikki with the knucks...

...

...

...Tyler came in and grabbed Cliff's arm just in time. Looking pissed off from this scene, Tyler game Cliff a few threats of his own.

**Tyler James: ***angrily to Cliff* No one... lays a hand... on my girlfriend, pal!

Using every ounce of strength he has left, Tyler kicked Cliff right in the gut and connected with a Stone Cold Stunner! To add insult to injury, Cliff sold the move very well, backflipping to the mat!

**Jerry Lawler: **Stone Cold Stunner! Tyler nailed it!

**Michael Cole: **What an impossible Stunner that was!

**JBL: **I never seen anyone pull off a stunner like that in my life.

With Cliff stumbling to the ropes, Tyler decided to pull off the coup de grace.

Getting right back up, Tyler connected with an explosive dropkick that sent Cliff over the top and onto the floor, resulting in a thunderous ovation and the win!

**49th and FINAL Elimination: Cliff Huxtable; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration: 8:12  
**

People were ecstatic! They were out of control! They were nearly about to start of riot of victory!

And as Nikki brought Tyler up to his feet and patting his back, the announcer announced the winner.

**The Fink: **Ladies and gentleman, the winner of the Sitcom Royal Rumble... Tyler Jaaaaaaaaaames!

As Tyler smiled upon Nikki, the rest of the James-Jennings family (Avery, Chloe, Bennett, Ellen) and Stan all came out from the entrance stage while a row of confetti had showered down upon the Sitcom Royal Rumble winner.

**JBL: **I don't know why that kid did it, but he did it!

**Jerry Lawler: **And after all that kid has been through, he made it all the way!

And what was a victory without a victory kiss from the damsel!?

As he was celebrating, Nikki planted one passionate kiss on Tyler, which got the fans going 'ooh' one bit. And while he was returning the kiss to Nikki, Michael Cole stepped out of the commentators booth and got in the ring, having to speak with the winner of the Sitcom Royal Rumble.

**Michael Cole:** Tyler James, you have been crowned the first-ever winner of the Sitcom Royal Rumble and you are going home with million dollars. Tyler, how does it feel right now!

**Tyler James:** *to Michael* First off, I want to thank Nikki, Avery, Chloe, mom, dad, Stan, and all the people down at Pasadena for making this possible! I wish I had more to say except... I'M GOING TO FRICKIN' DISNEYLAND!

With his speech coming to light, Tyler continued to celebrate the win with the rest of the family, therefore closing out the show altogether

**Michael Cole:** Ladies and gentleman, there you have it! Tyler James, the winner of the first-ever Sitcom Royal Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** I gotta say this has been a blast! We laughed, we cried, we saw blood, tears and all of the above!

**JBL:** I feel excited too! What a hell of an event this was!

**Michael Cole:** And thank you for watching fans! For Jerry "The King" Lawler and JBL, I'm Michael Cole saying so long from the Sitcom Royal Rumble! Good night, everybody!

* * *

**[1] - "You let Tyler go, you pudding-sucking bitch! You don't try to make my boyfriend bleed like that, you a**hole!"**

**I can't believe after all this time, I finally got the whole thing done and over with. Yeah, I figured Tyler deserved it since Dog With A Blog was gonna be done after the third season, but I think it was about time that he deserved the glory for once. What did you think of the winner? And what did you think of the outcome? Either way, I love to hear it. So far, here are the stats for the final time.  
**

**Eliminated: **Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown, George Costanza, A.C. Slater, Pops Williams, Bob Duncan, Barney Stinson, Mike Seaver, Beck Oliver, Julius Rock, Eric Forman, Gilligan, Howard Wolowitz, Zack Morris, Bull Shannon, Maxwell Sheffield, Red Forman, Sheldon Cooper, Shawn Hunter, Fez, Austin Moon, Marshall Eriksen, Dan Fielding, Liv Rooney, Norm, Bud Bundy, Eddie Winslow, Mike Biggs, Carl McMillan, Danny Tanner, Alan Harper, Carl Winslow, Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso, Theo Huxtable, Balki Bartakamous, Cody Lambert, Jason Seaver, Ray Barone (never entered), The Fonz, Judge Harry T. Stone, Jake Harper, Ted Mosby, Logan Watson, Al Bundy, Steve Urkel, Leonard Hofstadter and Dr. Cliff Huxtable

**WINNER:** Tyler James (Dog With A Blog)

**Entrants in the ring: **8

**Longest time spent in the ring so far:** Steve Urkel (57 minutes)

**Shortest time spent in the ring:** Howard Wolowitz (0:01.8 seconds)

**Most people eliminated:** Tyler James (12)

**Entrants in order:**

**1\. Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

**2\. Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

**3\. Dez Wade (Austin &amp; Ally)**

**4\. Martin Payne (Martin)**

**5\. George Costanza (Seinfeld)**

**6\. Eric Forman (That 70's Show)**

**7\. Bob Duncan (Good Luck Charlie)**

**8\. Leroy T. Brown (Meet The Browns)**

**9\. Beck Oliver (Victorious)**

**10\. A.C. Slater (Saved By The Bell)**

**11\. Mike Seaver (Growing Pains)**

**12\. Austin Moon (Austin &amp; Ally)**

**13\. Liv Rooney (Liv and Maddie)**

**14\. Pops Williams (The Wayans Bros.)**

**15\. Red Forman (That 70s Show)**

**16\. Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother)**

**17\. Julius Rock (Everybody Hates Chris)**

**18\. Zack Morris (Saved By The Bell)**

**19\. Bull Shannon (Night Court)**

**20\. Tyler James (Dog With A Blog)**

**21\. Carl McMillan (Mike &amp; Molly)**

**22\. Gilligan (Gilligan's Island)**

**23\. Howard Wolowitz (The Big Bang Theory)**

**24\. Eddie Winslow (Family Matters)**

**25\. Bud Bundy (Married... With Children)**

**26\. Maxwell Sheffield (The Nanny)**

**27\. Shawn Hunter (Boy Meets World)**

**28\. Dan Fielding (Night Court)**

**29\. Fez (That 70s Show)**

**30\. Marshall Eriksen (How I Met Your Mother)**

**31\. Theo Huxtable (The Cosby Show)**

**32\. Al Bundy (Married... With Children)**

**33\. Steven Hyde (That 70s Show)**

**34\. Danny Tanner (Full House)**

**35\. Mike Biggs (Mike &amp; Molly)**

**36\. Carl Winslow (Family Matters)**

**37\. Norm (Cheers)**

**38\. The Fonz (Happy Days)**

**39\. Cody Lambert (Step By Step)**

**40\. Alan Harper (Two And A Half Men)**

**41\. Michael Kelso (That 70's Show)**

**42\. Balki Bartakamous (Perfect Strangers)**

**43\. Jason Seaver (Growing Pains)**

**44\. Judge Harry T. Stone (Night Court)**

**45\. Ray Barone (Everybody Loves Raymond)**

**46\. Ted Mosby (How I Met Your Mother)**

**47\. Jake Harper (Two And A Half Men)**

**48\. Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory)**

**49\. Logan Watson (I Didn't Do It)**

**50\. Dr. Cliff Huxtable (The Cosby Show)**

**Eliminations in order:**

**1\. Dez Wade (by Sheldon)**

**2\. Martin Payne (by Eric Forman) **

**3\. Leroy T. Brown (by Costanza) **

**4\. George Costanza (by Urkel &amp; Sheldon)**

**5\. A.C. Slater (by Austin)**

**6\. Pops Williams (by Mike Seaver)**

**7\. Bob Duncan (by Austin &amp; Liv)**

**8\. Barney Stinson (by Liv)**

**9\. Mike Seaver (by Austin) **

**10\. Beck Oliver (by Tyler)**

**11\. Julius Rock (by Eric &amp; Red Forman)**

**12\. Eric Forman (by Red Forman)**

**13\. Gilligan (eliminated himself)**

**14\. Howard Wolowitz (by Tyler)**

**15\. Zack Morris (?)**

**16\. Bull Shannon (by Urkel, Eddie, Sheldon, Tyler, Austin &amp; Liv)**

**17\. Maxwell Sheffield (by Austin)**

**18\. Red Forman (by Tyler) **

**19\. Sheldon Cooper (by Eddie)**

**20\. Shawn Hunter (by Marshall)**

**21\. Fez (by Tyler)**

**22\. Austin Moon (by Liv)**

**23\. Marshall Eriksen (by Tyler)**

**24\. Dan Fielding (by Mike Biggs &amp; Carl)**

**25\. Liv Rooney (by Hyde)**

**26\. Norm (by Mike Biggs &amp; Carl)**

**27\. Bud Bundy (by Tyler)**

**28\. Eddie Winslow (by Tyler)**

**29\. Mike Biggs (by The Fonz)**

**30\. Carl McMillan (by The Fonz)**

**31\. Danny Tanner (by The Fonz)**

**32\. Alan Harper (by Kelso)**

**33\. Carl Winslow (by Al Bundy)**

**34\. Steven Hyde (by Kelso)**

**35\. Michael Kelso (by Hyde)**

**36\. Theo Huxtable (by Tyler)**

**37\. Balki Bartakamous (by Tyler)**

**38\. Cody Lambert (by Ted Mosby)**

**39\. Jason Seaver (by Judge Stone)**

**40\. Ray Barone (never entered)**

**41\. The Fonz (by Al Bundy)**

**42\. Judge Harry T. Stone (Urkel &amp; Al Bundy)**

** 43\. Jake Harper (Dr. Huxtable)**

**44\. Ted Mosby (Dr. Huxtable)**

**45\. Logan Watson (by Tyler)**

**46\. Al Bundy (by Urkel)**

**47\. Steve Urkel (by Leonard)**

**48\. Leonard Hofstadter (by Dr. Huxtable)**

**49\. Dr. Cliff Huxtable (by Tyler)**

**Just to let you know, we still haven't known only two things from this.**

**Did we miss Zack Morris's elimination?**

**And what about the disappearance of Uncle Jesse from "Full House" in this Rumble, even though he was shown only in the pre-show. Who knows? Maybe it's just some kind of family emergency at the last minute, or he was just replaced by one of the contestants. Either way, we'll never know.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this Sitcom Royal Rumble! Until next time, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, signing off!**


End file.
